


i think we are meant to be

by themetgayla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, attempting to do 50, oneshots, prompts, these are fluffier than i thought
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 20,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themetgayla/pseuds/themetgayla
Summary: “she looked at her as a friend until she realised she loved her.”a collection of drabbles and oneshots about swanqueen i’ve written using prompts from tumblr.





	1. confusion

**Author's Note:**

> since i can’t seem to commit to a multi-chapter fic at the moment, have some drabbles/oneshots i’ve written!
> 
> IMPORTANT:  
> any trigger warnings will be mentioned at the start of a prompt if necessary!
> 
> don’t forget to leave comments and kudos to let me know if you like them! hope you enjoy.
> 
> disclaimer: i own nothing (sadly), and all mistakes are my own.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #1:  
> i’m a barista and you’re a customer who comes in every day and today my friend brought you in with them, i didn’t even know we had mutual friends and WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT ISN’T ACTUALLY YOUR NAME HAVE I REALLY BEEN WRITING A NAME THAT IS NOT EVEN CLOSE TO YOURS ON YOUR CUPS FOR OVER HALF A YEAR WHY DIDN’T YOU CORRECT ME

It’s the early evening when Sadie comes in, her dark her swept up into a ponytail, this time clad in black skinny jeans and a crisp white button down. (Emma always takes advantage of the days jeans are worn to ogle the woman’s shapely ass as subtly as possible). She’s wearing makeup, as always, but her face looks just a little more natural today, as if the layer has been smudged and rubbed throughout the day. Emma’s observant when it comes to Sadie.

There’s something about the gorgeous brunette that doesn’t quite fit. She walks, talks, moves and acts like a queen — elegant, refined, mysterious, with wise eyes and full lips. Yet her name means ‘princess’. Emma isn’t normally one to dwell on something as silly as the meaning of a name, but this, somehow this is important. It jumps out at her, nudging her, poking her, and somewhere in the back of her mind, she doubts that the woman’s name is actually Sadie.

Sadie walks up to the counter, a small smile already in place at the sight of her favourite barista. All she has to do is stand there for Emma to start moving swiftly around the small space, flicking switches on machines and making sure it’s perfect. Unknown to everyone except her, Sadie’s order isn’t on the menu.

The first time she’d come in, she’d stalked up to the counter and demanded a caramel latte, something that was not on the menu. The blonde had been too struck by her beauty to even care, and had made the drink in a daze, handing it over with wide eyes and a dazzling smile.

When Emma hands over the warm mug of coffee, signature smile playing on her lips, Sadie beams at her. With a mumbled word of thanks, the brunette moves over to a table and takes a seat, pulling out her phone straight away. She sips at her latte, periodically checking her phone, clearly waiting for someone.

And then the door opens, and a tall, lanky mess of limbs runs in. The woman ties her hair — brown with a bright red streak running through it on one side — into a quick ponytail and scans the room. “Regina!” She calls, spotting her company.

Emma watches, wondering who Regina is. Her and Ruby are friends, good friends even; they see each other regularly out jogging, and have developed a close friendship. The blonde has never heard of this ‘Regina’ before, so subtly glances over as she continues to wipe down the counter.

When Sadie stands up in greeting, pulling Ruby into a friendly hug, her smile wide, her eyes bright, Emma frowns. _What?_ The mug she’s cleaning drops to the floor, smashing upon impact. Both Ruby and Sadie — or is it Regina? — turn to stare at her, their respective eyes filling with concern.

Sadie (?) is the first by her side, leaning over the counter, taking in the smashed mug and Emma’s startled expression. “Emma, are-are you okay?” She asks softly, quietly, aware that the blonde is shocked — at what, she doesn’t know.

“Your name isn’t Sadie?” The blonde finally splutters, her cheeks heating up with embarrassment. _How could I have gotten it so wrong? Sadie and Regina are nothing alike, not in the slightest._

Regina looks uncomfortable at the question, a tentative smile on her lips. “You uh, wrote Sadie on my cup once because...” the brunette trails off and frowns, appearing deep in thought. “I’m not sure actually. You did it once and then again; you didn’t even ask my name,” she explains, watching as Emma ducks her head, cheeks bright red. She can’t believe how embarrassing it is to realise she’s been calling a woman — albeit a gorgeous, stunning woman — the wrong name for over _six months_. _Fuck, I am so screwed,_ Emma thinks, refusing to make eye contact with Regina.

Ruby just watches the interaction, a smile of her own stretched across her lips. Seeing Regina smile like this, an unguarded beauty in it, a deep understanding in her espresso eyes, fills her with joy. The same goes for Emma, with her adorable smiles and her lovesick gaze toward the grinning brunette.

Oh yes, this could work out nicely.


	2. escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #2:  
> i’m hiding in the bathroom of a restaurant from an awful tinder date and you’re in a similar situation because a guy at the bar won’t stop hitting on you and now we’re planning an epic escape together even though we only met ten minutes ago

Emma looks up from the mirror as the bathroom door swings open, and another woman rushes in, annoyance dancing in her eyes. She’s _gorgeous_ , and the short black dress she’s wearing does wonders on her body, accentuating her curves. The blonde freezes for a second as she drinks in soft dark hair falling in gentle curls down to her shoulders, smokey grey eyes and plump lips coloured deep red.

“Are you okay dear?” A rich, deep voice asks, and Emma wonders if she’s died and gone to heaven, but then a worried hand lands on her forearm and jerks her out of her trance. She snaps her head up to look at the woman beside her, and she can’t stop the small, almost inaudible gasp that leaves her lips. She just nods firmly, unable to form words as she drowns in deep, dark orbs. So she’s _definitely_ fucked, which goes against just about everything she stands for. _Never fall for a straight woman_ is her number one rule, and while she hasn’t fallen yet, she just knows she could.

After another beat of silence, the woman removes her hand from Emma’s arm, and the blonde feels the loss keenly. The touch had made her feel warm, at home, and she isn’t quite sure what to think of it.

When the woman moves to pull out a tube of lipstick from her bag, Emma feels her voice return to her, and she thinks she ought to say something. “I’m Emma,” she chooses to say, her words hanging in the air for a moment before the stunning woman turns towards her.

“Regina.” A hand is held out for her to shake, so she takes it, relishing in the firm grip of the woman she now knows is Regina.

“So Regina, what brings you here tonight?” Perhaps the question is a little invasive, but she’s only trying to be nice and make conversation.

(She decides to ignore the fact she’s stalling, hoping to avoid spending another minute with her date. She’d swiped right on the man — she’d thought he was handsome — and his description claimed he liked the same things as her. It turns out he’s nothing at all like what he said he was. Fucking tinder.)

“I was here for a drink with a friend, but they had to cancel so I stayed alone. But now I’m hiding from a man at the bar. He won’t leave me alone,” the brunette explains, applying a layer of deep red lipstick to her full lips. Emma drags her eyes away from them and clears her throat.

“It seems we’re both hiding,” she comments, and after receiving a questioning eyebrow raise, she elaborates. “A failed tinder date. I don’t know how to get away from him.”

Regina lets out a tinkly laugh, except it isn’t tinkly at all. It’s husky and sounds like crunching gravel; it sends a wave of arousal through Emma’s body, which she dutifully ignores.

“Want to escape together?” The petite woman asks suddenly, turning to face the blonde with wide, hopeful eyes and a hint of a smile.

“Sure,” Emma replies easily, grabbing hold of Regina’s outstretched hand. And then she‘s being pulled out of the door, a mischievous smile on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t forget to let me know if you liked it! :)


	3. questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #3:  
> i work at a pet shop and everyday you come in on your way to work and pet every single animal here you are the purest soul™ i’m so in love

Emma stands, watching the hands on the clock tick slowly towards 7:30AM, the time Regina will enter through the doors of the store and begin her round of petting. The brunette has been coming in every day for about a year now on her way to work, making sure she’s said hello to _every single_ animal before leaving reluctantly.

They talk, most days, but only briefly. Emma yearns for something more, but doesn’t have the courage to ask for a date, so she pines in silence, watching with love-filled eyes as Regina makes her way round the store.

The hand lands on 7:30, and as if on cue, the doors slide open and the petite woman walks in, a slight bounce in her step. A wide smile is already painted on lips, her dark eyes twinkling with excitement.

“Hi Emma!” she calls, walking quickly over to the till. _This is new_ , Emma thinks, wondering why Regina’s come to her straight away. Usually all she gets is a quick _goodbye_ on the way out, and a _how are you_ if she’s lucky.

“Regina, uh, hi,” the blonde greets softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “How are you?”

“I’m good!” Regina replies, leaning on the counter as she talks. “I’m going into work later today,” she provides, answering Emma’s silent question.

“Why are you here so early then?”

“I wanted to see you.” The brunette beams and Emma’s heart soars, her cheeks flushing and her eyes widening.

“You did?” She’s sure she’s bright red by now — she can feel the heat of her skin — but she isn’t quite sure she even cares.

“Yes, I wanted to ask you something,” Regina confesses quietly, suddenly going shy. She ducks her head bashfully, her olive cheeks tinted with pink.

“Oh?” Emma’s voice is high, and she’s struggling to stay calm.

“I was, uh, wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me?” Regina asks, looking up at the blonde with hopeful eyes and a nervous smile.

“I—what?”


	4. ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #4:  
> you had this giant ass ice cream but you were so excited that you dropped it and i’ve never seen a sadder person in my life please let me buy you a new one

Regina watches from across the park as Emma hurries to the ice cream van. They have never spoken — much to Regina’s chagrin — but she’s able to pine secretly from across classrooms, smiling fondly every time the blonde gets an answer correct.

Emma is classed as an outcast at their school, something Regina hates, but can’t do much about. The blonde is teased, ridiculed by the popular boys, and once or twice, before she fell in love with her, she joined in. She’s ashamed of it now, but she can’t take it back.

All the brunette wants to do is talk to Emma, become friends with her, but she just doesn’t know how. She lacks social skills, really. It’s a wonder she’s popular at all.

She watches discreetly as Emma hands over her money and is in turn rewarded with an ice cream. A _huge_ ice cream. It has two scoops, a flake, sprinkles and sauce, and makes Regina’s mouth water — she doesn’t even eat ice cream that much. The blonde thanks the man with a blinding smile, her eyes creased with happiness. A long lick is taken, and Regina can’t help the loving that spreads across her lips at the sight of Emma’s joy.

But then Regina’s mouth is falling open in shock as a boy runs past, knocking into Emma. The ice cream falls out of her hand, landing on the pavement with a _splat_. Even from afar she sees tears well up in emerald eyes, and her stomach twists.

She’s moving forwards before she can think about what she’s doing, desperate to make things right. Tears slide down Emma’s cheeks and she wipes the skin quickly, already walking away, head bowed down.

Regina runs after her, determined to make things right. “Emma!” she calls, finally catching up the blonde. The taller girl spins round, cheeks wet with falling tears.

“R-Regina?” she asks, eyes wide with confusion. “Wh-What are you doing here?”

“Can I buy you another ice cream? Please?” Regina says in lieu of a response. Emma’s surprise is written all over her face, and it’s clear she’s shocked at the offer.

“No no, it’s fine, it isn’t a big deal,” the blonde mumbles, tears welling up in her eyes once more.

“I’d like to buy you one,” Regina repeats, placing a comforting hand on Emma’s forearm. She steers her round and leads her silently back to the van, where she buys another ice cream, exactly the same.

The brunette holds it out for Emma to take, a smile on her lips. Slowly, the blonde reaches out to take it, almost as if she’s expecting it to be whipped away any second as a cruel joke.

“Thank you so much,” she says softly, her eyes shining with gratitude. “Why did you buy that for me? I mean, you—you’re popular and beautiful and I’m just... me.” Emma licks her ice cream to avoid eye contact, seemingly a little embarrassed at her question.

“Because I wanted to,” Regina replies simply, beaming at the girl. “And I think you’re beautiful too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you enjoyed! :)


	5. accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #5:  
> regina gets in a small accident and is totally fine but emma is super dramatic about it because she really thought regina might die

Emma is sitting next to Regina’s hospital bed, clutching her hand as she watches her sleep. The petite woman looks so peaceful lying there, soft eyelashes resting on olive cheeks, the slight rise and fall of her chest indicating that she’s still alive. It reassures Emma, that rise and fall. She’s so glad her wife didn’t come out badly after the accident, she’s so glad she’s okay. It’s something she’ll forever be thankful for.

When she’d got the call from Henry that Regina had fallen, she had raced straight over to the mansion, abandoning her work at the station. The sight of her wife in pain, clutching her leg brings shivers to her even now, and she’s sure it always will.

Emma still can’t believe what happened, and she knows that it could have been a lot worse. She’ll always worry that her love will be taken from her, snatched by the world, but this accident and the fact her wife is okay reassures her a little. Perhaps the universe doesn’t mind them being together after all.

She strokes the back of the tan hand rested in hers, her heart full to the brim with love for Regina. “I’m so glad you’re okay baby,” the blonde whispers, feeling tears of gratitude well up in her eyes. “Oh my sweet darling, here we are.” There’s an underlying sense of worry in Emma that her wife isn’t okay, and she won’t wake up. The thoughts cause panic to rise inside her, and she chokes back a cry. “I know you already know this, but now I have to say it. If I don’t, I’ll regret it for the rest of my life. This could be the last time I get a chance to tell you this. I… I love you, Regina. I love you so much.” Emma dissolves into tears, clutching slim fingers tightly, desperate not to let go.

“You idiot,” comes a mumbled voice from beside her. Emma looks up joyfully, her face stretching into thankful smile. The brunette’s wife surges forward and peppers her face with loving kisses, more tears falling from emerald eyes.

“I literally just broke my ankle, you idiot,” Regina grumbles, rolling her eyes at Emma’s dramatic behaviour.

“You could have died,” Emma says firmly, but she’s unable to keep the smile off her face.

“Sweetie, I fell from a tree. I wouldn’t have died,” the brunette points out, secretly finding it adorable that Emma’s so worried about her. It confirms that she cares, that Emma loves her. It’s not that she’s ever doubted the blonde’s love, it’s that she’s lost everyone she’s loved in her life and she doesn’t want her wife to be the next person on the list.

“Why didn’t you call me to rescue Zebedee?” Emma asks, frowning. She has 100% more experience rescuing cats from trees than Regina does; she’s used to rescuing Squashie -- Ashley’s cat -- from an oak tree nearly every day.

“I thought I’d be fine.” Regina feels a pang of guilt when she sees just how upset Emma actually is. She rubs her thumb on the back of her wife’s pale hand in reassurance. “Look sweetie, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. I’ll call you next time, okay?”

“Thank you.” Emma leans down to kiss the brunette softly on the lips, glad she’s okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i named their cat after mine because it’s a cute name.


	6. monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #6:  
> emma: ahh!  
> regina: *without looking up* what, see a mirror?

Emma and Regina are sat together in their living room after dinner, curled up on the couch in front of a fire. Regina is, of course, doing paperwork, glasses perched on her nose, pen twirling between her fingers. Emma, on the other hand, is reading — or supposedly reading. In all honesty, she’s trying to distract her wife from her boring paperwork.

The blonde places a hand on Regina’s thigh and inches a little closer, stroking the clothed skin slowly. In response, the brunette rolls her eyes and pushes the pale hand off without looking up. Emma sighs heavily and retracts her hand. Attempting to distract Regina once more, she runs her toes up her calf, stopping at the knee when she realises her wife is going to ignore her no matter what she does.

Giving up, she slouches back against the couch. It’s warm, and she’s content. She’s bored though. Grumbling softly under her breath, she picks up her book once more and scans her eyes over the page.

It’s as she looks up that she sees it. The massive brown body and long hairy legs. “Aaah!” she screams, shrinking into the corner of the couch, eyes wide.

“What, see a mirror?” Regina responds dryly, not bothering to look up from her work. Emma cowers into the couch, shaking slightly, covering her eyes with her hand.

“R-Regina,” she whispers fearfully.

“What?”

“L-Look,” she says, pointing into the corner of the room, not daring to look. Rolling her eyes, Regina raises her eyes to look at what Emma’s talking about. She’s aware her wife just wants her attention, but she’s bored of her work anyway so she supposed there’s no harm in humouring her just this once.

But as she raises her eyes, she too lets out a scream. “Shit!” She jumps into Emma’s arms and buries her head in her wife’s shoulder, trembling with fright. “Get it out!”

“Fuck no! You do it!” Emma hisses, wrapping her arms protectively around the shaking brunette.

“No! I’m not going anywhere near that thing!” Regina snaps, moving so she’s on Emma’s lap, wrapped around her like a koala.

“Regina...” Emma says suddenly, trailing off, her voice shaky.

“What?”

“It’s moving. It’s coming for us!” The two women scream as they dare to glance at the monster coming towards them.

“Call Henry!”

“My phone is upstairs! You do it,” the blonde whines, trying move further backwards into the couch. Regina doesn’t have the words to admit that her phone is also upstairs, so with a quick wave of her hand, Henry appears before them, the purple smoke dissipating quickly.

“Moms! What’s wrong? I was with Nick!” Henry grumbles, folding his arms. They’d been playing his new Xbox game when suddenly he’d felt himself being transported home.

“Henry, please take the monster away,” Emma whispers. Henry takes in the sight of his two moms wrapped around each other, pressed into the back of the couch. Are those tears on their cheeks?

Now worried, the boy moves forward to see the monster. He lets out a small chuckle at the sight, sighing with a knowing shake of his head. “Moms, it’s just a spider.”

“JUST A SPIDER?!” Regina roars, tears running down her cheeks as she turns to face her son. “Take it away!”

Henry bends down and lets the spider crawl into his hands, smiling at the way his parents visibly relax. “It’s gone,” he announces once he’s thrown it out of the window.

“Thank you Henry,” Emma says gratefully, daring to peek up from her safe place tucked behind her wife.

“No problem. Now can I please go back to Nick’s?” Without responding, Regina flicks her hand and he’s gone in a puff of purple smoke.

“I’m so glad we’re okay,” she says, placing a shaky kiss on Emma’s lips. “Thank you for protecting me.”

“Anytime,” the blonde replies as they snuggle into each other, revelling in the warmth of the embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this accurately describes my phobia of spiders. people say to just “get over it” but while it can come across as comical, it’s genuinely very scary. phobias are stupid, and are there for silly reasons, but the fear i feel when i see a spider is akin to the fear emma and regina experience in this


	7. pizza bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #7:  
> “pizza bites or mini quiche?”

“Emmaaaa I’m cold,” Regina whines from the living room where she’s curled up on the couch. Emma rolls her eyes from the table, not bothering to look up from her work. She has a test coming up and she really has to study, but her roommate is demanding her attention. It’s November and the heating in their dorm block is broken, so the place is freezing.

They’re both wearing multiple layers, but Regina feels the cold a lot more than Emma, and is consequently whining about it like a small child. “Emma!” Regina calls once more, her voice high-pitched and childish.

“I’m busy,” the blonde shouts back, trying her hardest to focus on the extract before her. It’s becoming difficult, since she knows her girlfriend is shivering on their couch, wrapped up in blankets.

“How dare you talk to me like that, peasant. I am your queen,” Regina says bluntly, appearing in the doorway. Emma looks up at her, holding back a giggle when she takes in the sight of the cold brunette.

“You’re literally wearing a blanket round your shoulders,” Emma points out, appreciating how cute the girl looks with her tousled hair and pink tinted cheeks.

“Silence! Now fetch me some sustenance,” Regina demands, turning on her heel to march back to her position on the couch.

“Pizza bites or mini quiche?” Emma calls after her, deciding that it would do her good to have a break from her work.

“Pizza bites obviously,” is the reply, and the blonde rolls her eyes because _of course_ Regina would choose the option that isn’t sold at the corner shop.

Shaking her head, she rises from the table and heads out into the hall. She pulls on her coat and boots, before poking her head into the living room. “I’ll be back in forty minutes,” Emma says, thinking of the fifteen minute walk she’s going to have to make in the freezing cold.

“Be quick,” Regina says cheekily, adjusting her blankets with a regal sniff.

“Alright Your Majesty.” The blonde blows a kiss at her girlfriend before turning and leaving the dorm, grumbling something under her breath about being a slave.


	8. flings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #8:  
> regina: this little fling… it has to stop  
> emma: fling?! you think this is some… fling?! i love you, oh my god, i love you and you don’t even consider this a serious relationship..?

Emma rolls onto her back, chest heaving as she pants, trying to catch her breath. She glances to the side at Regina, smiling fondly as she takes in the brunette’s rosy post-sex glow.

They’ve been doing _this_ (whatever _this_ is) for six months now. They haven’t talked about it, haven’t taken it public, but Emma dares to call them a couple in her head. Away from prying eyes, they act like a couple — watching movies together, going on ‘dates’, having sex; everything couples do. But then at night Emma rolls out of the bed like it’s some sort of affair and slips out of the window. Then she’ll trudge back to her apartment and lie awake in her cold bed, dreaming of being in Regina’s arms.

Emma likes to consider it a relationship, albeit a secret one, but a relationship nonetheless. She isn’t sure what Regina thinks, but she likes to imagine the brunette feels the same as she does.

Being with Regina is more than she ever hoped for; she’s loved the woman for years now, and had been forced to hide her feelings until one sexual encounter all those months ago. Random hookups turned into dates, which turned into frequent sex, cuddling and family dinners.

Emma can’t keep the smile off her face as her body begins to cool, and her breathing evens out. It’s then that Regina turns to face her, her eyebrows pulled into a frown. She stares for a while, an unreadable expression present in those dark espresso orbs, and Emma begins to worry. It’s never a good sign when she’s unable to read her lover’s feelings. It means they’ve been hidden for a reason.

“Emma, this little fling... it has to stop,” the brunette says suddenly, the words slicing through the silence like a blade. She avoids eye contact, choosing to roll onto her back and stare at the ceiling instead.

Beside her, Emma’s previously rosy skin pales, and she feels her chest constrict. The shock she feels at the words doesn’t compare to anything she’s felt in a long time, and she doesn’t quite know how to respond.

“Fling?!” she hisses finally, finding her voice. “You think this is some… fling?! I love you, oh my god, I love you and you don’t even consider this a serious relationship..?” The blonde feels tears well up in her eyes and begin to slide down her cheeks, dripping down her neck.

“You—what? You love me?” Regina asks, clearly shocked. She turns to face Emma, pulling the comforter over her breasts; she feels too vulnerable to be on show right now.

“Of course I love you! How could I not?” Emma replies, her voice raising to a near shout. She feels hurt, betrayed and rejected; everything she’s tried to bury and push down over the years. Regina makes her happy, helps her love herself, makes her feel loved. But now? Now she just isn’t sure.

“I... I thought you didn’t love me,” Regina confesses, hugging her knees to her chest. She looks small, smaller than she’s ever looked before, looking up at Emma with wide eyes and a slightly quivering lower lip.

“What? Of course I do! Did you really think I didn’t?” Emma feels mildly affronted that the brunette didn’t realise, but she knows she has a tendency to be the same, so she understands.

“Well we’ve never talked about whatever this is,” the petite woman points out, gesturing at their bodies with her hand. “I didn’t want to assume.”

“Oh Regina.” Emma slides forward on the bed and cups Regina’s cheeks in her hands, smiling lovingly at her. “I love you so much,” she whispers, placing a delicate kiss on her nose.

“I love you too.”


	9. drunk in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #9:  
> “it’s late, you shouldn’t be walking home in the dark. you should stay here”

It’s early morning, perhaps 2AM, when Regina hears a loud knocking at her door, breaking through the peaceful silence of the night. Grumbling to herself, she slips out of bed, pulling on her robe as she does so. She pads down the stairs, hoping it’s someone she can send away immediately. Her bed is calling her; she can practically hear it.

“What do you want?” She demands as she yanks the door open, her mayoral mask already set in place. Her eyes widen when she sees Emma, not some drunk like she’d been expecting. But then the blonde sways a little on her feet, and Regina realises that she is, in fact, drunk. Lovely.

“I wanted to see you,” Emma announces, grinning childishly. Her eyes are hazy and unfocused, and Regina reaches out to grasp her arm before she falls.

“Come in sweetie, that’s it,” she coos softly, ushering Emma into the foyer of her house. Once the blonde is safely inside, she closes the door on the cold, glad it’s warm inside. “Let’s go to the living room.” She begins to lead Emma through the house when she’s met with resistance.

“Wanna go upstairs,” the blonde says suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Emma, you’re drunk,” Regina says by way of explanation, as if it’s an excuse for everything.

“Drunk in loooooove,” she sings, beaming at the brunette before her. Raising her hands, she imitates some kind of dance Regina really can’t make out, but it’s actually kind of adorable.

“In love with who?” Regina’s fully expecting her to say that the one she loves is Hook, but a small part of her hopes her name will be the one to leave her lips. She’ll forever hate that dirty scumbag of a pirate for stealing _her_ woman. But then Emma was never hers, was she?

“Youuuuu,” Emma sings, wrapping her arms around Regina’s warm neck, burying her face in the crook of it. The brunette’s heart skips a beat, and she isn’t quite sure what she’s meant to say. Judging by the state the blonde is in, Regina isn’t sure she‘s even looking for a response.

Calming down her momentary excitement, Regina reminds herself that Emma is just drunk, and she could very well be talking gibberish. It‘s a question for the morning, perhaps.

“Alright, let’s get you to bed, shall we?”

“Ooh, bed,” Emma says, winking (and failing). She’s giggly, her legs like jelly as Regina attempts to lead her towards the stairs. Rolling her eyes, the brunette teleports them to her bedroom, making sure she’s holding Emma tightly.

Once there, she guides the drunk sheriff over to the bed and sits her down carefully. “Why are you here, Emma?” She asks curiously, narrowing her eyes.

“Dumped Hook,” is the reply, followed by a small shrug. It’s clear that’s all she’s going to get for now, but to Regina, that’s all she needs. Those two words set off a mini celebratory firework display in her mind, while party music plays simultaneously. _Finally the blonde has rid herself of that wretched man._

Snapping her fingers, Regina changes Emma into some soft flannel pyjamas and helps her into bed. The blonde is quiet, seemingly reflective as the mayor tucks her in and kisses her forehead gently. Just as the brunette is about to leave, a pale hand grasps her wrist tightly.

“Don’t go, please stay,” Emma sings quietly, the underlying question coming through clearly.

Regina rolls her eyes, but doesn’t complain as she slips into bed beside the sheriff.


	10. tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #10:  
> “are you tired? here, let me carry you”

Regina hasn’t slept in over forty-eight hours, so if she’s being honest, she’s practically falling asleep. She’s been stressed for weeks, studying frantically for finals, and now they’re finally over.

To celebrate, Emma offered to take her out for dinner, which she gladly accepted at the time. However, she’s becoming sleepy, and fast. She doesn’t want to be rude and ask to turn back, but she knows that the longer she stays, the more tired she’ll become. They’re only walking there at the moment, so Regina dreads to think what the rest of the evening will be like. She loves Emma, she really does, but all she wants to do is go to sleep.

Her girlfriend seems to notice her almost sluggish steps, and she stops, releasing her hand. “Regina? Are you okay?” She asks, voice full of concern. Emma’s emerald eyes are wide and Regina feels a pang of guilt.

“Mmm? I’m fine.” She desperately tries to ignore the way her words slur together slightly, and she feels her eyes flutter shut for a moment.

“Do you want to turn back?” the blonde asks, staring intently at her girlfriend. She takes not of the half-closed eyelids and slow steps.

“Mmm,” Regina mumbles, her words incoherent.

“You’re tired, aren’t you? When did you last sleep?” Upon receiving no reply from the brunette, who is practically sleeping where she stands, Emma sighs. “Here, I’ll carry you,” she offers, not expecting a response. Bracing herself, she hooks one arm under Regina’s legs and the other under her neck. With a small grunt, she lifts the brunette into her arms, adjusting her carefully so it’s comfortable.

Sure, it probably looks a little weird, but all she wants to do is get her girlfriend safely back to their dorm.


	11. letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #11:  
> congratulations! your dream just came true! let me give you a celebratory hug. oh… you’re warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my sadness reflected in my writing. oops?

Emma‘s with Regina when she gets the letter, the sleek envelope staring up at them tauntingly, the stark white contrasting brilliantly against the olive skin of the brunette’s hand. The petite girl sitting next to her clutches the paper tightly as she looks over at her best friend, her expression one of apprehension and excitement.

It’s from Harvard, the letter that’ll determine whether she’s been accepted or not. Emma desperately hopes it’s the former, for she wants the very best for the one she loves. She’s loved Regina for years now, since they first met in their Freshman year. Sadly, Emma’s sure her best friend doesn’t feel the same way, so she’s kept her feelings hidden.

If the letter brings joy, it means Regina will be moving away, leaving her to follow her dreams. And obviously that’s all Emma has ever wanted for her. It doesn’t matter how she feels. That’s not important.

“Well what are you waiting for? Open it,” Emma prompts, swallowing back the lump that’s formed in her throat. She just knows it’ll be a letter of acceptance; it’s Regina, of course it will.

Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, the brunette slides her thumb under the flap and opens the letter. Knee bouncing ever so slightly, she pulls out the piece of paper and unfolds it.

As soon as her expression lights up in a smile, part of Emma dies. Regina’s turning to her, tears of joy pricking at the corners of her eyes, a blinding smile stretched across her lips and Emma can’t help but grin back, overcome with happiness for her friend.

The blonde goes to wrap her arms around Regina, knowing it may be one of the last times she’s able to. Emma breathes in Regina’s warm scent, all cinnamon and apples, and she feels a tear roll down her cheek. The brunette is so warm and cuddly and she just wants to hold her in her arms forever.

Finally Regina pulls away and smiles, tears glistening in her eyes. “It’s really happening,” she whispers, squeezing Emma’s hands tightly in her own.

“It is,” is the blonde’s reply, and she offers a smile that she hopes comes across as happy. If Regina notices just how sad it is, she doesn’t say anything.

And when Regina turns away from her to grab her phone and call her mother, Emma breaks.


	12. kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #12:  
> “i need you to make out with me”

“I bet you $100 you can’t get Regina Mills to make out with you,” Ruby teases, grinning at her best friend from across the table in the lunch hall.

The blonde’s head whips round, a shocked expression on her face. She had, admittedly, been staring at the girl in question. “Um, what?” she chokes out, suddenly coughing on her sandwich.

“$100. You. Regina Mills. Making out,” Ruby repeats, smirking as Emma’s jaw drops.

“Are you kidding me? She’d never make out with me. I’m pretty sure she hates me,” Emma grumbles, munching furiously on her food. She’s liked Regina for a couple of years now, and now she’s told Ruby the girl won’t shut up.

“Oh please, as if she doesn’t stare at your ass at every chance she gets,” Ruby scoffs, picking at her fries. She munches on one quietly as she watches the blonde before her think. It’s clear she’s deep in thought, perhaps forming some kind of plan in her head.

“No, she doesn’t like me,” Emma confirms after a few minutes of silence.

“Hmm, you’re right,” Ruby says, knowing the blonde will want to do the opposite of what she says. “You definitely won’t be able to get her to make out with you. Not at all.” She blinks innocently and offers a sweet smile towards her best friend.

“Fine. I’m going to prove you wrong.” And with that, Emma stands up abruptly and begins to walk over to where Regina is sat with her clique, leaving Ruby snickering softly behind her hands.

Emma feels her stomach twist as she approaches, asking herself for the fiftieth time already why she thought, even for a _second_ , that this was a good idea. Regina doesn’t even like her. Hell, she probably hates her. She’s loud and clumsy and childish; everything the gorgeous brunette isn’t. _Well, fuck it_ , she thinks as she comes to a standstill at the head of the table.

Four heads turn to look at her, and she gulps inaudibly. “What do you want?” Mal asks, and Emma narrows her eyes at her. More than once she’s seen her acting a little too friendly with Regina, and she wonders if they’re dating. She’ll know by the blonde’s reaction to her question. Man, she’s in for a metaphorical fireball to the ass if they are.

“I have a question,” she begins, voice shaky. She can feel Ruby watching her from across the cafeteria and she’s suddenly desperate to prove her friend wrong, whether she was joking or not.

“Go on then darling, we haven’t got all day,” Cruella drawls, her voice sending shivers down Emma’s spine. The girl has always made her uncomfortable; she doesn’t know why. Perhaps it’s her obsession with fur.

Emma turns to Regina, who’s staring up at her expectantly, and clears her throat, preparing her question. “I need you to make out with me. It’s for a bet,” she explains, her breath catching in her throat when the brunette’s eyes widen just a fraction. The chocolate orbs then narrow and the blonde begins to think she’s made a fatal mistake. “That was rude of me, I shouldn’t have—“

She’s cut off by a pair of soft, plump lips covering her own, and for a second she’s too shocked to reciprocate. But then she’s snaking a hand round the back of Regina’s neck to pull her closer and their tongues are battling inside their mouths. Emma lets out a small moan before she realises they’re in a _very_ public place, and she reluctantly pulls away, catching her breath as she does so.

“Wow,” she breathes, unable to fight the smile that stretches across her lips. Without saying a word, Regina grabs her hand and begins dragging her from the cafeteria. Emma hopes it’s to carry on whatever they just started.

She catches Ruby’s eye from across the room, smirking at the wide-eyed expression displayed on the brunette’s face. “You owe me,” the blonde mouths, grinning triumphantly.


	13. reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #13:  
> when parting, emma and regina agree to meet at a certain place at a certain time in a certain number of years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second part to prompt #11

Emma glances anxiously at her watch as she scans the park. It’s 11:15AM, fifteen minutes after the time they’d agreed to meet. She doesn’t know why she’s expecting her to turn up; it’s been ten years since Regina moved away to follow her dream, ten years since Emma was left devastated after her best friend and crush left.

It had been hard, those couple of years after Regina had moved; everything had seemed pointless, unworthy of her attention. Slowly, she built herself back up, focusing on moving on. But she never has. Ten years later and she still loves Regina the same amount she did back then, maybe even more. The mini polaroid in her purse serves as a reminder of the beautiful friendship they shared, but the blonde can’t bear to go back through their photo albums, she just can’t.

Before Regina had gone, they’d promised to meet up in ten years. A time, place and date had been agreed, and Emma has never forgotten it. Now she’s waiting, foot tapping anxiously on the gravel as she tries not to feel the growing rejection in her stomach.

It’s now 11:30 and she realises she must look stupid, sitting there alone, unable to stop herself checking her watch every couple of minutes. _Of course Regina won’t come, who am I kidding? She’s probably married, living in New York with a rich husband and three kids, just like she always wanted. She’s probably forgotten about me, lonely old me, forgotten and left by everyone._

It’s then that she hears her name being called in that husky tone she’s known for so long, and her head snaps up. She sees a woman, a woman who’s most certainly Regina, with her dark expressive eyes and scar right above her lip. Emma gasps because _fuck_ , she’s _gorgeous_. Absolutely stunning.

The blonde is standing before she can comprehend what she’s doing and her legs move underneath her, carrying her towards the woman she loves. Regina’s running too, albeit more slowly in her four inch heels and pencil skirt but she’s making the effort to get there faster, and that’s all that matters.

When they meet in the middle, clutching each other tightly, Emma feels tears spring into her eyes and begin to run down her cheeks. She’s breathing Regina in and she smells exactly the same, just like cinnamon and apples, and _fuck_ , Emma’s missed her like crazy. They’re holding each other so desperately, worried that if they let each other go they’ll lose each other forever.

Finally, when both their faces are streaked with tears, they pull apart, still grasping each other’s hands tightly. “Oh my god, Emma,” Regina breathes, reaching a hand up to stroke her flushed cheek. “I’ve missed you so much.” Tears run down her cheeks and drip down her neck, but it doesn’t matter because Emma’s in front of her and they’re finally together again and all seems right in the world.

“Regina,” is all Emma can say, the word soft and breathy, like she can’t quite believe what’s happening is real.

And when Regina cups her cheeks and presses their lips together, all the remaining pieces slot into place. The blonde kisses back with everything she has, unable to stop the steady stream of tears that roll down her cheeks.

They don’t talk about what it is, what it was, what it will be, they just kiss and kiss and kiss, relishing in the feeling of holding the other in their arms.


	14. my girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #14:  
> regina gets mistaken for a child and gets defensive so emma has to calm her down

“Let the girl past, sweetie,” the woman says, holding her toddler close to her chest so there’s a gap between them and the shelf of food.

Regina spins round at the words, shooting a glare at the redhead smiling sweetly at her. How _dare_ she be called a _girl_ , of all things?! She is _not_ a girl. How _dare_ she?!

She’s about to march up to the disappearing woman and her too-cute toddler, about to tell her that she is _under no circumstances_ a girl, when strong hands wrap around her waist, holding her back.

It’s Emma, and for once her timing is impeccable. She struggles for a minute, trying to rip her girlfriend’s hands off her, but she gives in when she feels warm lips against the back of her neck. Emma nuzzles into her hair, kissing the soft skin of her neck gently.

“Relax,” the blonde whispers in her ear, all low and warm and Regina can’t help but melt into her arms, leaning her head back against the shoulder behind her.

“She called me a girl,” Regina whines, pouting. She turns round in Emma’s arms, frowning when she sees her girlfriend chuckling softly.

“Babe, you are small. It’s bound to happen at some point,” Emma points out, hoping she doesn’t get slap round the face for calling the brunette small. Regina hates her height, despises it even; she wears heels nearly all the time to make up for it. The only time she doesn’t mind is when they’re curled up in bed together, and she’s pressed against Emma’s front.

“You’re meant to be on my side!” Regina hisses, slapping Emma’s cheek lightly.

“You may be a girl, but you’re _my_ girl,” the blonde says, kissing her girlfriend possessively. Regina gladly kisses back, enjoying the feeling of Emma’s arms snaking round her neck.

“And you’re mine.”


	15. icing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #15:  
> emma has her period and is craving icing

 

“Emma Swan, would you please put your shoes away when you come into the house? How many times do I have to tell you?!” Regina yells from the hall, the loud shout travelling through to the living room, where Emma‘s lying down on the couch, curled into herself. Pain is stabbing at her gut like a knife, and she rolls onto her left in an attempt to ease some of the pain.

Her reply is a mumbled “okay”, before she lets her eyes slip shut, relishing in the darkness that overcomes her. Before she has a chance to relax, her cheek is being swatted, and her eyes are shooting open. Regina‘s stood over her, spatula in hand, glaring down at her. With flour dusting her nose and her hair wild from baking, it‘s impossible to be intimated by her stern look. Emma just smiles sleepily and lets her eyes fall closed again.

“Emma Swan, don’t you dare shut your eyes on me!” Regina growls, tapping her wife’s head with the end of the utensil.

“Leave me aloneeeee,” the blonde whines, curling into herself as pain rumbles through her gut. She squeezes her eyes tightly shut and grimaces at the feeling.

“No, you need to come and put your shoes away!” The brunette demands, placing her hands on her hips disapprovingly.

“But my tummy hurrrrtsss,” Emma groans, her speech slightly slurred from fatigue. Regina sighs, a smart remark on her tongue. But she’s cut off: “Can I have some icing?” The younger woman asks suddenly, looking up at her wife through bleary eyes.

“No, absolutely not,” Regina barks, stepping backwards with a huff. And then, much to her chagrin, Emma begins to widen her eyes, and out comes the adorable pout. She‘s screwed; she‘s helpless against the blonde’s puppy-dog eyes and childish pout.

“Pleeeease?” Emma begs, her eyes twinkling as she watches her wife attempt to fight her impulse to say yes.

Finally she seems to come to a compromise within herself. “Only if you come and pick your shoes up,” she says firmly.

Emma considers her options. She really wants that icing; she’s been craving it all day. But on the other hand, her stomach really does hurt. Perhaps there‘s some ibuprofen kicking around somewhere?

After a moment’s hesitation, the blonde rolls off the couch and onto the floor. Regina stares down at her, mildly confused as to what she was witnessing. “What are you doing?”

“Satan’s waterfall is falling from my vagina,” Emma offers by way of explanation as she began to crawl slowly towards the doorway out to the hall.

“Just stand and walk,” Regina grumbles, following her with folded arms and the click-clack of her heels. She has to fight every urge to grin at the younger woman’s words; of course she’d describe her period as “Satan’s waterfall”. It’s so Emma it‘s rather hilarious.

“Nope,” the woman says stubbornly, continuing to inch towards where her shoes had been so casually kicked off earlier.

The Mayor watches, the fondness she‘s trying to hide shining brightly in her eyes as she watches her pained wife crawl towards the hall. God, she really did marry a child.


	16. anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #16:  
> emma books a speed boat ride for their anniversary, not knowing that regina has a phobia of water. when emma finds out, regina feels guilty but emma reassures her it’s fine

“You booked _what_?” Regina‘s stood, hands on hips, glaring at her wife. Her eyes are narrowed and sparking with fury as she regards the blonde. The younger woman looks surprised, startled even at the brunette’s negative outburst.

“A rib ride,” Emma repeats. She booked it months back, thinking it would be a fun way to celebrate their third anniversary.

Clearly she was wrong.

“As an anniversary gift?” Regina hisses, her hands trembling.

“Yes. Do you—Do you not like the idea?” Emma asks anxiously, wringing her hands together. She only wanted to please her wife and do something fun with her, but clearly her ‘bright idea’ wasn’t so bright after all.

The Mayor freezes, taking in the sight of her nervous wife. She forces her shoulders to relax, and forces a smile. “I think it’s a lovely idea honey,” she croons.

She doesn’t mention her phobia of water; Emma looks so happy that she can’t bear to ruin the large smile that breaks out at her words of affirmation.

“It’s going to be great!” Emma squeals, grinning from ear to ear.

“When is it?”

“Tomorrow,” the blonde says. Regina’s heart drops to her feet. _Fuck_. She feels fear creep up her throat, threatening to suffocate her. She steps back involuntarily, her body tensing with terror.

Emma, being the vigilant woman she is, notices immediately. “Is that not okay?” She asks hesitantly, swallowing thickly.

“N-No, it’s fine,” Regina assures with a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom.” And with that, she darts off, leaving Emma frowning in the middle of the living room.

* * *

Regina splashes cold water over her face, trying to calm the rolling of her stomach. Bile rises up her throat. She feels sick.

She promptly throws up into the toilet, wrinkling her nose as she flushes it away. Quickly, so as not to raise suspicion, she gives her teeth a quick brush to rid her mouth of the foul taste.

Staring into the mirror, she smiles. It looks fake, even to her. And she knows Emma will see right through it. Of _course_ she will. It’s Emma. Emma notices _everything_.

 _I have to be happy. I have to make my wife happy. I cannot show weakness_. Regina repeats the three mantras in her head round and round till she feels dizzy. She presses a hand to her head, trying to see straight as her vision blurs a little.

Then, she unlocks the bathroom door, ready to put on a fake smile and a brave face for Emma.

_I cannot show weakness._

* * *

It’s sunny the next day, and Emma is a bundle of excitement. Regina, on the other hand, is desperately trying not to cry.

Her fingernails dig into her palms so hard she leaves tiny crescents, moons of red against her tan skin. She feels sick. Again. She shuts her eyes tightly as she swallows down the bile threatening to come out.

No, she has to pretend it’s all fine. For Emma. Regina shoots her wife a reassuring smile as she catches the concerned look she‘s suddenly fixed with.

“You okay Gina? You look pale,” Emma says, her voice laced with worry. “Are you sure you’re okay to do this? Do you feel sick?”

A genuine smile graces her lips at the palpable concern; it’s sweet. “No no, I’m fine. Just a small headache,” she lies, gripping her thigh tightly.

“Do you need painkillers? I think we have some in the car.” Emma motions to the compartment in the middle, and Regina rushes to reassure her.

“No no, I’m fine. I’m sure it’ll pass.”

“Good, because we’re here.” The car stops, and Emma jumps out.

Regina gulps.

* * *

Their life jackets are on, and they’re standing by the rib boat, about to board. Regina’s practically shaking, the mere sight of the rippling water causing her head to spin.

She backs away, tears welling up in her eyes. She can’t do this. Perhaps if she slips away Emma won’t—

The blonde spins round, a huge smile on her face when she notices tears spilling down her wife’s cheeks. Her smile fades in an instant, and she rushes forwards. “Regina? Baby, what’s wrong?”

Regina wipes her tears away angrily, annoyed that Emma caught her crying. _I cannot shown weakness_. The blonde cups her cheeks and looks into her eyes, stroking her thumb gently over her cheekbone.

“Talk to me Gina,” she whispers, her stomach twisting at the sight of the older woman in distress.

“I’m fine,” Regina starts, trying to pull away. _Why do I always fuck everything up?_ Emma grabs onto her wrists and holds her firm, fixing her with a pointed look.

“Don’t lie to me,” Emma says softly, her emerald eyes burning into chocolate ones.

The softness of her wife’s tone causes Regina to crumble, hot, thick tears running down her cheeks. Her shoulders shake as Emma pulls her into a tight embrace, rubbing soothing circles on her back as she coos soft words in her ear.

“Tell me what’s up baby,” she whispers, running her hands through dark locks. Regina stares up at her, eyes wide and scared.

“Water,” she mumbles, burying her head into Emma’s chest.

And Emma, being the woman she is, understands immediately. Guilt slashes through her, and her stomach rolls. “Oh Gina, I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I didn’t know. How could I have been so stupid?” She mumbles, cursing herself over and over for not checking it was okay.

It all made sense now; Regina’s terrified look the previous afternoon, coupled with her fake smiles and forced laughter.

“Emma, it’s fine. You didn’t know,” the brunette says firmly, hating that her wife was blaming herself.

“But I _should_ have,” the younger woman insists. Tears gather in the corners of her eyes and she blinks them back, beyond frustrated with herself.

“No, Emma, I never told you. It’s not your fault,” Regina insists, rubbing soft circles on the back of the blonde’s hand.

“I just... I’m sorry,” Emma whispers, bowing her head in shame.

“It’s fine.” Regina gulps and steels herself. “Now let’s go, we can’t miss the ride.” She gestures to where everyone is climbing aboard the small boat.

Emma freezes, cocking her head in confusion. “But you’re afraid of water?”

“Y-Yes, I know,” the brunette acknowledges. _I have to do this – for Emma. Don’t they say it’s good to face your fears? Or something like that._

“Then we’re not going on,” the woman states, already backing away from the boat.

“You paid for it, and you want it, we’re going,” Regina says firmly, grabbing Emma’s hand to drag her back towards the boat.

“No, Regina. You don’t want to go on the ride, and you are _way_ more important to me than a stupid ride. I don’t need it, but I need you to be safe and feel comfortable. I love you, Regina. So so much. I don’t care if I’ve lost $80 on this. As long as you’re happy, that’s all I care about.” Emma’s expression is pained as she regards her wife, who looks thoroughly shocked.

“You would do that for me? Not go on it?” She asks, her dark eyes wide and questioning. She looks genuinely surprised, which Emma finds a little odd.

“Of course Gina, without a second thought,” Emma answers within a beat.

“I didn’t—I didn’t realise you’d do such a thing.”

“We’ve been married for three years. Did you think I hated you all this time?” Emma asks, her voice laced with disbelief.

“No, I just.. I don’t know what I thought.” Regina looks sad for a moment, her mouth downturning into a soft frown.

Emma takes her hands in hers and presses a light kiss to her forehead. “I love you Regina, so much, and I would do anything for you.”

“I love you too,” Regina says, a smile playing at her lips.

“Now, let’s get out of here.”


	17. piggybacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #17:  
> emma and regina have the same classes and when regina is sad emma gives her piggyback rides to class

Regina is sat on their usual bench in the quad with her head bowed, when Emma approaches. The blonde knows it’s because she’s crying, to hide the tears streaming down her cheeks. As soon as she gets there she slides in next to the brunette and pulls her into her arms.

Silently, Regina buries her head into Emma’s chest, her body shaking slightly as she sobs. No words are spoken as the blonde rocks her girlfriend gently, soothing away her tears.

When the petite girl finally looks up with flushed cheeks and glistening eyes, Emma kisses her nose and tells her she’s beautiful. Despite her tears, a smile creeps onto Regina’s face and she blushes.

They don’t talk about what’s wrong. It goes unspoken but not unknown. Emma knows it’s her mother, and Regina knows that Emma knows, so no one mentions it. It’s best that way.

“We need to get to class,” Emma whispers reluctantly, listening as the bell rings. Regina pouts and shakes her head, turning it once again into her girlfriend’s body. She wraps her small arms tightly around the blonde’s waist, preventing her from getting up.

“No,” she whines softly when the blonde makes an attempt to pry her hands off. “Don’t want to.”

“Baby, we have to,” Emma coos, gently unwrapping Regina’s fingers from round her waist. She stands from the bench and holds her hand out for her girlfriend. Regina just sits there, arms folded, and shakes her head stubbornly.

Sighing, the blonde turns round and offers her back to the brunette. With a sudden smile, Regina climbs onto her back, clinging tightly to her neck and waist. After pressing a kiss to the base of the blonde’s neck, they head off to class together.


	18. hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #18:  
> emma always comes up behind regina and wraps her arms around her waist or covers her eyes

**i.**  
Regina is standing alone in the lunch queue, salad in one hand, purse in the other, when Emma comes up behind her. They’re in the cafeteria at school, and everyone is right there, but the blonde pays no mind to them as she covers Regina’s eyes with her pale hands.

The petite brunette knows right away who it is, because the hands smell of sugar and pastry, the one thing she can guarantee Emma’s eaten of a day.

“Guess who?” Comes the soft voice of her girlfriend, and Regina can’t help but smile as she pretends to think.

“Emma?” She says, feigning cluelessness. As she hears Emma cheer behind her, she spins round, claiming the lips of her girlfriend.

 **ii.**  
They’re at a party, only a small one, but a party nonetheless, and Regina is stood, talking to a girl from her class. They don’t know each other particularly well, but they’ve talked a couple of times in the past. Regina likes her, and they share quite a lot in common.

Emma’s on her way from grabbing her and Regina drinks when she sees them, her girlfriend talking to Becky. She’s _definitely_ the Becky from Beyoncé’s songs; she has _really_ good hair. The blonde feels jealously spike inside her, but she tries to push it down. _There’s no reason to be jealous, is there? No, of course not. Regina wants to be with me. Is Becky even gay? Woah, hand on arm. That is_ not _allowed._ Alarm bells ring in Emma’s head, and she frowns, before placing the drinks down on a nearby table. _Time to intervene._

She walks as calmly as she can up to her girlfriend, approaching from behind so she’s unseen. Seconds later, she’s wrapping her arms around Regina’s waist, kissing the nape of her neck perhaps a little possessively.

The brunette spins in her arms and smiles knowingly. It’s no secret that Emma gets jealous, or that Regina secretly likes it. Becky slinks off after a sharp glare is sent her way, causing the blonde to smile smugly in victory.

 **iii.**  
Regina’s making them some kind of pasta in their tiny dorm kitchen, but it’s weird because it’s 1AM and they _never_ eat pasta at this time of the night (or morning). Emma had awoken craving pasta, and Regina had, of course, caved and agreed to make some. So now she’s making enough for two.

Emma’s sleepy, and slightly freezing because the heating goes off at 9PM in their dorm block and she’s only in a t-shirt and it’s November. She trudges sleepily through to the kitchen from the bedroom, wanting nothing more than to cuddle with her girlfriend.

Regina’s wearing a robe and its fluffy and looks _so_ warm so Emma makes a beeline for that. As soon as she’s directly behind the brunette she spins her round and buries her head into the soft material, relishing in the momentary warmth it provides.

Emma wraps her arms around Regina’s neck, kissing the skin softly. The brunette turns her head to kiss her, savouring the feeling of smooth lips against hers. They rock gently, side to side, as they embrace.

They may be making pasta at 1AM, it may be cold, and it may all be just a little weird, but it’s okay, because they have each other, and that’s all that matters.


	19. blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #19:  
> emma is always hogging the blanket so regina tries to get it back

 

It’s pretty fucking cold, and all Regina wants to do is cuddle with her girlfriend and be _warm_ , but _no_ , it seems that’s not on the agenda tonight. Firstly, Emma is on the other side of their bed, and secondly, she’s wrapped in the blanket, leaving Regina cold and shivering at the edge. Embarrassingly, she doesn’t think she’s strong enough to grab the blanket back from her girlfriend’s grip.

Signing heavily to herself, she reaches over and grabs a corner of blanket. She tugs and tugs and tugs but it doesn’t budge. Of _course_ it doesn’t. Another sign she’s fucking weak. She blames it on the fact she’s small.

She just wants the fucking blanket, is that too much to ask? It’s probably about 2AM and she’s so tired and she feels tears build in her eyes for _no fucking reason_ and she’s pissed. And then an idea pops into her head that’s really fucking bad, but she isn’t sure she really cares because it’s early and she’s tired.

As quietly as she can, she slips out of bed and pads across their room to the en suite. Grabbing a glass from the counter, she fills it halfway and smirks. She tiptoes back into the room and heads to the side of the bed Emma’s asleep on.

A wicked smile on her face, she pours the water on her wife’s head, letting out a small giggle at the squeal that escapes pale pink lips. In the split second Emma jumps, she grabs the blanket from the blonde’s grasp and holds it to her chest.

Feeling smug, she slips back into bed on her side, wrapping herself in the blanket. Finally she’s warm, and now she can actually get some sleep. But there’s something missing, and she isn’t quite sure what.

Moments later, Regina feels an arm wrapping around her waist, and legs intertwining with hers. As she feels her wife nuzzle into the back of her neck, she fully relaxes. Ah, now she can sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all your lovely comments so far! let me know if you enjoyed it :)
> 
> twitter: @galaxypareilla  
> tumblr: thequeenssheriff & hecvtee


	20. little doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #20:  
> emma is helping regina clean out her closet and starts flipping her shit over how small regina’s clothes are. bonus if emma calls regina her ‘little doll’

“Regina, your clothes are fucking _tiny_ ,” Emma exclaims, clearly shocked as she pulls the brunette’s closet door open. She agreed to help her girlfriend clean out her old clothes, so now they’re in standing, a bag on the floor beside them, in front of the closet.

“That’s because I’m small,” Regina says dryly, rolling her eyes. She doesn’t like it when jokes are made about her height, but she knows Emma loves how small she is, so she lets it slide most of the time. She should have known asking the blonde to help her would result in constant comments about her size.

“Jesus Regina, what size do you wear?!” Emma asks, holding up a pair of jeans. Her face is painted with shock, and the brunette can’t help but chuckle.

“Uh, two,” she recalls, pulling out a t-shirt she hasn’t worn in a couple of years. She chucks it to the side, missing the dropping of Emma’s jaw.

“A _two_?! I wear a _six_ and my jeans are _super_ tight!” Emma hangs the jeans back up, eyes bugging out of her head. She’s never realised quite how small Regina is.

“Emma, remember, I’m tiny. I have to wear that size or I look like a sack of potatoes.” Regina secretly likes how much Emma likes her height. The height difference makes her feel safe. She loves when her girlfriend wraps an arm round her, when she picks her up and carries her, when she leans down to kiss her softly.

“I know, but— _Jesus Christ_ Regina, this is fucking _tiny_ ,” Emma practically yells as she holds up a shirt, eyes frantically flicking to the shirt and back to the brunette.

“ _Emma_ ,” Regina sighs, shaking her head. It’s rather comical, the blonde’s sheer disbelief at the size of her clothes.

Emma’s sweeping her up in her arms in seconds, peppering her face with kisses. Regina wraps her legs around the blonde’s waist, threading her hands through silky tresses as she kisses her girlfriend lovingly.

“You’re like a doll,” the blonde comments when they part for air. She strokes Regina’s cheek gently. “Perfect in every way,” she adds. The brunette blushes heavily, responding not with words, but with a tender kiss. “You’re my little doll,” Emma says, claiming full lips possessively.

And as Emma carries Regina to their bedroom, sorting clothes isn’t so important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m british so i hope i got the sizing right! i think a us two is a uk six, which is what i wear! i kinda pulled it from my own experiences of people telling me i’m tiny, especially the size of my jeans!


	21. harry potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #21:  
> emma forces regina to watch harry potter with her as she’s never seen it before

When Regina wakes up, she realises she can’t move. Her hands are tied behind her back, and her legs are bound at the ankles with a scarf. It’s... weird, and she has no idea what the fuck’s going on.

She squints as her eyes adjust to the light, and her vision clears. Emma is standing in the middle of the room, staring intently at the TV. Regina clears her throat, which causes the blonde’s head to snap in her direction. Emerald eyes light up, and a smile breaks out on her face.

“What the... Emma, what the fuck?” she mumbles groggily, yawning after she speaks. Her back hurts and she’s really uncomfortable and confused and she honestly just wants to go to bed.

“What?” Emma asks innocently, pulling out a pair of round glasses. She slips them onto her face with an air of smugness Regina isn’t quite sure she likes. “Oh, that?” Her innocence is clearly feigned, for she then whips out a Slytherin scarf and wraps it round her girlfriend’s neck. “Remember when you told me you had never seen Harry Potter?” The blonde grabs a mug of butter beer from the coffee table and shoves it into Regina’s hand.

“Um, yeah?” The brunette really doesn’t know what going on, only that she needs a coffee if she’s going to have to stay awake. And damn, her wrists and ankles are starting to hurt.

“Well, prepare for nineteen hours and thirty-nine minutes of a life changing, magical experience,” Emma says slyly, inserting the first disc into the DVD player. “No buts,” she adds quickly, clearly sensing what her girlfriend was about to say.

Regina immediately groans, knowing this is one thing she really won’t get out of. “Fine, but please unite me. I’m cold and uncomfortable.” Emma pales just a fraction and guilt shines in her eyes as she darts to the brunette’s side.

“Sorry! I knew you would say no so I had to make sure you’d stay,” she explains, blushing slightly. It’s adorable, and Regina realises that watching Harry Potter for nineteen hours doesn’t seem so bad, as long as she has her girlfriend there with her as well.


	22. bite me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #22:  
> “bite me, asshole”

Emma’s being annoying. Well, it’s obviously a subjective opinion, but Regina tells her she’s distracting her. The brunette is attempting to study, and the blonde is playing a game of trashcan basketball, and not doing very well.

After minutes of listening to scrunched up paper bounce onto the floor, Regina stands up abruptly. Emma startled at the sudden movement, and stands up too, her chair scraping unpleasantly on the floor.

“You’re being annoying,” the brunette says bluntly. “I’m try to revise.” Regina gets stressed easily, not that she’ll ever admit it, and while Emma is her best friend, she can be quite annoying.

“I’m not! I’m bored,” the blonde defends, glaring at her friend. She’s bored, super bored, and just wants Regina to finish her revision so they can order pizza and watch a movie together.

“Bite me, asshole,” Regina snarls, not quite realising the implications of her sentence.

“Okay,” Emma says immediately, shrugging. She steps forward, invading the brunette’s personal space. They’ve liked each other for a while now, and they both know it. But they’re both too coward to make the first move. This is their chance.

“Wait, what?!” Regina exclaims, surprised at the blonde’s response. Her breath hitches as the girl leans forward, her pale pink lips nearing her tan cheek. Emma doesn’t respond verbally, and instead brushes her lips along the brunette’s jawline, eliciting a small shudder from the petite girl before her. She nips at an earlobe before reaching the smooth expanse of olive skin.

Unable to help herself, she bites down straight away, sucking harshly at the skin. Regina moans straight away, gripping the blonde’s arms tightly as she allows her neck to be assaulted. Her head falls back, and her eyes roll into her head as she feels her knees grow week. She’s certain there will be at least three hickeys there tomorrow, if not more.

“Nnhh,” she moans throatily, unable to help the load sounds that escape her lips. Emma’s mouth is so good on her neck, and she thinks her legs are about to buckle beneath her.

And then the blonde pulls back, her eyes darkened to almost black. Regina stares at her, cheeks flushed, pupils dilating, unable to form the words to speak to her.

“Who told you to stop? Bite me,” she demands as soon as she finds her voice. The feel of Emma’s lips is just addictive, and she wants to be under their spell forever.

“As you wish,” the blonde says, smirking softly.

“Stop quoting _Princess Bride_!” Regina hisses, but is cut off by lovely warm lips descending on her neck once more. She stops thinking straight the moment Emma bites down harshly on her collarbone, following with a soft swirl of her tongue.

And amongst the delightful moans floating from Regina’s lips, Emma wonders why it’s taken them this long to get here.


	23. haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #23:  
> regina wants to go into a haunted house and emma is scared of the dark but goes in anyway to please her girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mentions of abuse

“Can we go into the Haunted House?” Regina asks, catching a glimpse of the spooky lettering on the sign through the throngs of people.

Emma stiffens beside her, muscles tensing up involuntarily. This is not a good idea. It’s the jump scares that terrify her; they remind her too much of when her foster fathers would jump out at her, catching her by surprise. A beating would always follow. And she hates the dark. Hates the feeling of being trapped, unable to escape. Her days in the system have given her a long list of fears she’s none too proud of.

But as she feels panic claw at her chest, she smiles sweetly at her girlfriend. “Of course,” she says, hoping silently that the brunette won’t pick up on her growing nerves.

The smile that appears on Regina’s face almost makes the panic-inducing fear okay. Almost, but not quite. It’s enough for her to tell herself that _it’s for Regina, keep her happy_ , but not enough to calm the rising worry she feels, the worry dragging her down, pulling her under.

Before Emma realises, the petite brunette is pulling her towards the dark, imposing entrance to the house, a spring in her step. The blonde allows herself to be guided, knowing that if it was up to her, her feet would be rooted to the ground.

The world is a blur as tickets are bought, and they enter into the house. Regina’s quickly picking up on Emma’s lack of speech, and turns to face her girlfriend with concern dancing in her espresso eyes.

“Are you okay, Em?” Regis asks, placing a comforting hand on a pale forearm. Emma’s mind whirs, trying to come up with a suitable excuse.

“If you get scared, you can hold my hand,” the blonde whispers, masking her panic with worry for her girlfriend. She just hopes Regina believes her.

“O-kay?” The brunette frowns, a little confused, but shrugs it off as Emma just looking out for her.

As darkness envelops them, wrapping around them like a blanket, the brunette feels Emma physically stiffen beside her, feels more than sees the flinch. Her curiosity piques, and she wonders how okay the tall blonde actually is.

As they round a corner, Emma grabs Regina and clings to her tightly. “D-don’t worry, n-none of this is real,” she whispers, mumbling the words quietly. The brunette frowns further, now becoming concerned for her girlfriend.

“I’m not scared?” Regina replies, confusion filling her tone. “Are you—“ She’s cut off by a skeleton popping out from behind a curtain, it’s bones rattling. Emma screams, and she sounds absolutely _terrified_. She turns her head into Regina’s shoulder and whimpers, tears leaking down her cheeks.

“I wasn’t talking to you,” comes the blonde’s voice after the skeleton disappears back behind the curtain. Her voice is small and childish in a way Regina’s never heard before, and her heart aches.

“Are you scared?” The brunette already knows the answer, but she’d rather give Emma the opportunity to answer for herself. The tiny movement of the blonde’s head says all she needs to know, and she immediately grabs the blonde’s arm and begins to lead her back the way they came, totally disregarding the “one way” signs plastered to the wall.

Emma raises her head in confusion, her cheeks puffy and emerald eyes red. “Where are we going? What about the Haunted House?”

“We aren’t staying. You’re clearly scared, and I’m not going to make you endure it,” Regina says softly but firmly.

“But—“

“Sshh, just follow me.” Regina ignores the teenage boy by the door yelling that “they can’t just walk out the wrong way” and leads Emma out into the warm light of the evening.

As soon as she lifts Emma’s bowed head with her finger she sees the glistening tear tracks marring her cheeks, and the slight quivering of her bottom lip. Without hesitation, Regina pulls the blonde into her arms, cradling her head with one hand, rubbing her back soothingly with the other.

“It’s okay baby, you’re safe now,” she coos, holding her girlfriend as she trembles, her body shaking as she sobs. “It’s all going to be okay.”

Regina doesn’t ask why Emma’s crying, but she can take a good guess at the reason. It’s something she understands all too well, something it’s taken her a long time to control. She knows all about being scared of the dark, scared of being discovered. All she can do is hold Emma till the panic subsides.

And so she does.


	24. encyclopaedia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #24:  
> emma’s had a crush on regina for ages and finally plucks up the courage to talk to her

Emma gulps as she stares longingly across the library at the brunette she’s had a crush on since her first year at the school. Regina seems to be looking through some books, her slender fingers turning pages as her espresso eyes scan them diligently.

The blonde has wanted to talk to her for two years now, but she’s been too scared. She’s a coward, she knows, but today is going to be the day she plucks up the courage and strikes up a conversation.

Placing her book down, she hesitantly rises from her chair and makes her way silently across the library till she’s stood behind the bookshelf directly in front of where Regina’s sat. She can’t see the book she’s skimming through but she hopes it’s a classic, one she can say she’s read — it’s the only conversation starter she can think of.

 _This is it, Emma. You’re going to talk to Regina and wow her. Don’t mess this up._ She peeks over the top of the books at the brunette, feeling her heart rate elevate at the realisation that she’s right there. The blonde is internally freaking out because she’s one of the most awkward people ever, but she’s determined not to chicken out like she has the last hundred times. _Right, this is it. Don’t fuck it up. Good impression Emma, good impression._

“Hey, I noticed the book you’re holding is one that I’ve read, it’s really good—“ Emma starts as she steps out from behind the bookshelf, hiding her shaking hands behind her back as she approaches.

Regina glances down at the book she’s holding and smirks. “You’ve read the _Encyclopaedia of Earth Worms_?” she interrupts, unable to stop the small chuckle that escapes her lips.

Emma freezes as her face drains of colour. Of course she hasn’t read the bloody encyclopaedia; she hasn’t read any kind of encyclopaedia in her life. Now Regina is laughing at her, but her espresso eyes are twinkling and she’s smiling and it all just might be okay.

“I’m just joking,” the brunette interjects as she witnesses Emma’s panic. She knows the blonde likes her; she’s been aware of her longing stares for two years now. It’s actually incredibly flattering and she finds the blonde’s nervous blushing very endearing.

“I-I...” Emma has no idea what to say. She’s pretty sure she’s fucked it up, and she doesn’t know what to say. Regina’s staring at her expectantly and she can feel her cheeks heating up and she just knows they’re bright red. _Shit. Fuck. Say something Emma, fucking say something you absolute moron._

“Emma, take a deep breath, I don’t bite,” Regina says softly, rising from her chair after placing down her book. “Well, unless you want me to,” she adds, smirking. At the dropping of the blonde’s jaw, and the way her legs tremble slightly, Regina can safely say she’s rendered the girl speechless.

Regina places her hands on Emma’s shoulders and guides her to sit on the chair behind her. She then crouches down in front of the stuttering girl. “Emma, you okay? I was just kidding,” she reassures, worried she’s scared the blonde off.

“Why are you—Why are you talking to me? Am I dreaming?” Emma stares at Regina blankly, clearly confused. The brunette lets out a small bark of laughter, shocked that someone could panic so much about talking to her.

“No, you’re not dreaming. You’re in the library. You okay?” Regina rubs small circles on the back of Emma’s hand. The blonde hasn’t moved in a few minutes and she may be starting to get worried.

“I-I’m...” Emma blinks suddenly, and her eyes widen. “I’m fine,” she says, swallowing the lump in her throat. Regina is still rubbing her hand and she’s hyper aware of the ministrations and has no idea what she’s supposed to do. _Do I take my hand away? No, that wouldn’t be good. Leave it there? I guess so._

“You sure?” Regina stares at her with concern in her dark eyes, her heart exploding with love for the nervous girl.

“Yes, I just—Why are you talking to me?” Emma is beyond confused. She’s just some weird nerdy girl who blends into the background that has no friends. And here Regina is, talking to her, calling her by her _name_?! She isn’t even sure how the brunette knows what it is. This is what she dreams of at night.

“Because I like you too,” the brunette says casually, now grasping Emma’s hand properly in her own.

“Wait, _what_?!” the blonde splutters, shocked.

Instead of responding, Regina cups Emma’s cheeks with her hands and presses a tender kiss to pale pink lips. The shy girl freezes for a moment, too shocked to respond properly, but after a moment she moves her lips against the brunette’s.

This really is a dream come true.


	25. fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #25:  
> emma: *gets into a fight*  
> regina: *pushing through the crowd* please don’t punch her pretty face!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: bullying, use of homophobic slurs, mild violence

Emma’s walking down the corridor, on her way to her calculus class when she hears whispers. They’re about her; they always are. About how she’s gay. A cunt. A pussylicker. She can’t bear to list anymore in her mind, yet she knows exactly what they’re saying.

She knows she should have expected her arm to be grabbed by now, but it still takes her by surprise when it happens, the rough jerk throwing her off balance. A yelp escapes her lips as she’s pushed against the lockers, and she winces at the twisting of her skin under Killian’s hand.

Emma isn’t one to back down, so she squirms violently, punching the boy in the face as she does so. He reels back and she manages to escape his uncomfortable grip. “Leave me alone,” she hisses, kicking him in the shin as he stumbles back.

“Come here, you dyke,” Killian snarls, lashing out as he lurches towards her. A crowed has gathered by now, all watching intently as Emma’s back thumps against the locker, causing a loud crash. The blonde hisses in pain when she feels the impact, but tries to control it. Some cheer for her, some for Killian. Her head is starting to spin. It must have hit the lockers too.

“Fuck off,” Emma growls, clocking him in the jaw, sending him stumbling backwards. Her knuckles fucking hurt and she’s pretty sure they’re bleeding and she’s really late for calculus but she’s not entirely sure there’s much she can do about it.

And then Killian’s friend steps forward — Robin, she thinks his name is — and backs her up against the lockers once more, raising his fist so he can punch her. His grip on her shoulder, pushing her back, is too strong for her to fight against, and she can’t do anything except stand there and watch, waiting for the pain to come.

But it doesn’t.

Instead, she hears a loud yell, and sees a body pushing through the crowd. _Regina._ Emma’s never been happier to see her girlfriend in her life.

“Please don’t punch her pretty face!” The brunette surges forwards, punching Robin in the nose as he whips round to look at her. He staggers back, clutching his nose as blood streams out from it.

Regina rushes to Emma, checking her over with her eyes and hands, looking frantically at the severity of her injuries. “I’m fine,” the blonde whispers, smiling lopsidedly at her girlfriend.

“Oh you idiot,” the brunette scolds, brushing her thumb over the taller girl’s bruised jawline.

“But I’m your idiot,” Emma says, an underlying question in her tone.

“Yes, always.”


	26. burrito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #26:  
> “the blanket is a shared utensil. you can’t just wrap yourself up like a burrito and leave me to freeze to death”

The heating is broken again in their dorm building -- it’s the third time this month and it’s seriously getting frustrating. Regina has been cranky for three weeks now, marching around the small dorm wearing multiple jumpers and a pair of fluffy socks practically glued to her feet. Emma’s been no better; she can’t function properly when it’s lower than 60°F, and it’s _23_ _°F._

They’ve both been snappy with each other, and it’s putting strain on their relationship. The love between them is just as strong, but the cold is angering them both. Emma’s determined not to let it push them apart, so she’s come in from class clutching their regular Dominos order. She went off campus after her last class just to get it, knowing her girlfriend would appreciate it immensely.

It’s silent when she enters, which isn’t surprising. She kicks off her shoes and slips her feet into the boot-style slippers Regina had bought her the first time the heating had stopped working. After changing her thick coat for a fluffy robe, she pads to their shared bedroom, suspecting that’s where the brunette will be.

She enters to see Regina curled up in bed, knees tucked up to her chest and the comforter pulled up to her chin. “Hey,” Emma says softly, placing the pizza boxes down on the nightstand. In response, the blonde gets a muffled mumble, followed by the rustling of bedsheets as Regina turns over to face her.

“Can I smell pizza or am I dreaming?” Regina asks, poking her head up properly so she can look at her girlfriend. Her hair is messy and falling all over her face, but she doesn’t seem to care.

“You’re not dreaming; I stopped at Dominos on the way back,” Emma told her, producing the boxes from the nightstand. Regina’s dark eyes light up at the sight and heavenly scent of the food, and her stomach growls.

“You mean you went off campus?” The brunette doesn’t know why she’s surprised to hear that the blonde walked a total of half an hour in the freezing cold, _and_ waited while it was made, just to bring her pizza. It’s a typical ‘Emma’ thing to do, and her heart explodes a little.

“Yeah,” the blonde says, shrugging as she pulls back the covers and slips into bed next to her girlfriend. She scoots closer to get warm, but Regina lets out a high-pitched squeal when she feels Emma’s feet come into contact with her calves.

“Get away from me!” she yelps, rapidly retracting her legs from the blonde’s icy feet.

“But you’re hot and I’m cold,” Emma whines, pouting adorably as Regina moves to the edge of the bed. She moves closer once more, but abruptly stops when the brunette yanks the blanket off her and wraps herself in it tightly. “Hey! The blanket is a shared utensil. You can’t just wrap yourself up like a burrito and leave me to freeze to death!”

Glaring at her girlfriend, Emma pulls a box of pizza into her lap and flicks it open. She picks up a slice of margherita and begins to munch on it, not taking her eyes from Regina. The brunette clearly wants the pizza, for she slowly inches closer, eyeing the box hungrily.

The next time Emma shivers, she has an idea. Pushing the pizza box away, she moves towards her girlfriend, ignoring the shocked glare she receives as it falls to the floor. Regina is quickly shut up when pale pink lips cover hers, muffling her sudden moan.

She may be hungry, but she knows for sure that the moaning blonde before her tastes better than pizza.


	27. shrek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #27:  
> emma finds out there’s going to be a shrek 5 in the middle of the night and is so excited she goes over to regina’s to tell her

Emma stares at her phone, her eyes wide with excitement as she frantically scans the news article. It states that Shrek 5 will be coming out in 2019, but it has _no details_ so far. The blonde groans in frustration; this opens up so many possibilities. And then, at the bottom, there’s a small caption that says it will focus on Shrek’s backstory, and how he came to be.

The sheriff can’t help but let out an excited squeal, and she drops her phone to flap her hands around wildly, trying to calm herself. She’s loved Shrek since... _forever_. She remembers watching the first one, all those years ago, and now there’s another one!

The sheer joy that bubbles up her throat is childish beyond belief, but she can’t help it. She feels an urge to tell someone about this wondrous piece of news. Someone who would care, or— _Regina_.

In the back of her mind, Emma knows that Regina won’t give two fucks about the new Shrek movie, but as her excitement takes over, she isn’t sure she really cares. Hastily, she slips out of bed and yanks on a jumper over her shorts and tank top, seemingly forgetting about the fact it’s December, and it’s freezing.

As quietly as she can, she pads downstairs to put on her boots. But then, somehow, she remembers that she doesn’t even have to walk all the way over to Mifflin Street. She can just—

_Poof._

Emma appears at the foot of Regina’s bed, the cloud of white smoke dissipating quickly into the warm air of the brunette’s bedroom. The Mayor is asleep, looking peaceful, and the blonde realises it’s 2AM. Perhaps coming here isn’t the best idea she’s ever had. But here she is, watching Regina sleep, so she may as well do what she came to.

“Wake up!” Emma hisses loudly, her veins thrumming with excitement. She watches as Regina bolts upright in bed, her wide, sleepy eyes taking in the almost shaking sheriff.

“Wha-what’s wrong?” She mumbles, extremely confused as to why Emma was bouncing on the balls of her feet at the end of her bed, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“Shrek 5 comes out in 2019 and will be about Shrek’s backstory and how he came to be and I’m so excited! Was he born an ogre? Was he cursed? Will we see baby shrek? Angsty teen shrek? I _need_ answers,” Emma babbles, gesticulating wildly with her hands, her eyes bright and alive with her childlike joy.

“...did you honestly break into my room in the middle of the night to discuss _SHREK_?!” Regina half-yells, her sleep-muddled mind screaming that she just wants to go back to sleep.

“Um... yeah?” Emma suddenly turns sheepish and blushes, ducking her head bashfully.

“I can’t believe it,” the brunette says, shaking her head. “Come to bed, we can talk about Shrek tomorrow.” Regina gestures to the space next to her, and Emma freezes.

_Did she just ask me to share her bed?_


	28. studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #28:  
> you walked into the student lounge on our dorm floor and saw me crying-studying and walked out and now you’re back with coffee and a bag of chips and i’m seriously debating proposing to you with my ring pop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i changed it a little *shrugs*

Emma walks quickly into the student lounge on her dorm-floor, her mind set on finding her jacket. She knows she left it in there last night when she was hanging out with Ruby and Belle, but in her tiredness, she’d left it there, on the couch. If it isn’t there, she’s _fucked_ , because it’s her favourite jacket, and she’s had it for years. It’s been her safety amour all this time, protecting her from all the evils thrown at her. In short, it means a lot to her.

She enters to see a girl hunched over one of the desk, her ebony hair falling down, obscuring her face from view. Papers are spread out in front of her, textbooks stacked to the side, pens and pencils scattered nearby. It looks like she’s studying, but Emma isn’t sure that she’s okay. The blonde doesn’t even know who it is, since she can’t see the girl’s face, but she kind of recognises the haircut from somewhere.

Focusing back on the task at hand, Emma scans the room for her leather jacket, and finally spots it, resting over the back of a chair. She quickly jogs over to get it, slipping it on over her soft knitted jumper, relishing in the strength she feels once it’s safely on.

The girl looks up as she moves to leave, and Emma looks round at the rustling of papers. It’s Regina, the girl she’s had a crush on for years, and she looks… well… shit. Her hair is stuck messily to her cheeks, the tear tracks glistening in the harsh lighting of the room. She’s definitely been crying; her mocha eyes are red and puffy, and she still has tears pooling in her eyes.

Emma just wants to walk up to her and wrap her in a huge bear hug, but they’ve never actually spoken, so she isn’t entirely sure what to do. She feels brave with her jacket on though, and so she approaches slowly.

As she nears she sees massive scribbles all over the page, with huge chunks crossed out, and writing all up the margins. The blonde knows exactly what the trouble is; study problems. She’s had an infinite number of them herself, and she knows just the cure. “I’ll be back,” she says, before turning abruptly on her heel and running from the room.

Regina stares after her, a tear trickling down her cheek as she hears the blonde’s footsteps fade away. She turns her head to look at her messy work, her eyebrows creasing into a frown as she feels her anger and frustration resurface.

Growling, she picks up the sheets of paper and tears them in half again and again, fat tears rolling down her red cheeks as she watches the scraps of paper fall to the ground. Why can’t she get this essay right? Her laptop had broken the night before, just as she was about to save the piece of writing. It’s due tomorrow morning and it’s now 7PM and she can’t get it right.

Then Emma Swan, of all people, had to walk in, catching her in this state. Thoroughly embarrassed, Regina had been rendered momentarily speechless, something not often achieved. The brunette isn’t sure what to think of the quickly mumbled _I’ll be back_ , so she drops her head into her hands and lets the tears fall from her eyes.

She hears footsteps behind her, then a soft hand on her shoulder, so she snaps her head up to look round. Emma’s there, standing behind her, an awkwardly gentle smile gracing her lips. Regina sniffles and wipes her eyes hastily, twisting her body round to get a better look at the girl. The blonde looks so adorable, her grey beanie pulled down over her long tresses, falling almost delicately past her shoulders.

Silently, Emma extends a steaming coffee and a box of pizza towards her, smiling shyly. A huge smile breaks out on Regina’s face, and fresh tears spring forward at the sheer kindness of the blonde. They drip down her cheeks, falling into her lap, but she doesn’t care. Emma Swan has brought her pizza, and that’s... wow.

She’s liked Emma for a while, perhaps a year or so. They’ve never spoken, but she’s stared longingly across classrooms enough times for her small crush to develop into something much bigger.

And now, here Emma is, bringing her comfort food (and drink). She can’t help but smile as she blinks up the taller girl. The light is shining just behind her head,  
illuminating the top like an angelic halo.

“Here,” Emma says softly, placing the cup and box on the desk. “Um, it always helps me when I’m frustrated, so I thought it may help you.”

“I... Thank you,” Regina picks up the coffee and takes a long gulp, relishing in the sensation of the hot liquid sliding down her throat. She‘s surprised Emma got the right order, but she supposes she could have just asked what her regular was.

Emma beams at her, revealing pearly white teeth, and the brunette can’t help the blush the spreads over her cheeks. _Boy is she fucked._


	29. locked out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #29:  
> i locked myself out of my dorm AGAIN and my roommate isn’t back till tomorrow and i don’t wanna call the RA to open the door because then i get charged can i please please ple a s e stay in your room until then

Emma growls in frustration as she shakes the handle of her dorm, angry tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. How the fuck has she locked herself out _again?_ It’s getting absolutely stupid now. Ruby isn’t back till tomorrow — she’s gone to some sort of house party — and Emma has no idea where she so she can go and get a key.

She doesn’t want to call the RA because she’ll be charged an amount of money she can’t even afford, so she’s _absolutely fucked._ She contemplates going next door to one of her neighbours, but then remembers that one is a girl who won’t talk to her because once she spilt coffee on her, and the other is the girl she’s already bothered six previous times about a situation not unlike this.

 _Is is acceptable to ask Elsa if I can stay over again? Probably not._ Emma’s almost certain the pale blonde wouldn’t mind, but it feels rude and intrusive, especially as it had happened just last week.

The blonde does not fancy sleeping in the hallway in her skinny jeans, without a pillow. She’s done it once, and has no plans to do it again; the carpeted floor is one of the most uncomfortable she’s ever lay on.

She tries to think of the girl’s name on her left. _Oh, Regina, that’s the one._ Emma remembers exactly what had happened; she’d been in rush to get to class, and had been holding a steaming hot coffee in her hand. As she’d walked hastily round a corner, Regina had smacked into her, and the coffee had tipped all down her fancy silk blouse.

Emma had felt simply awful, and had offered her a new shirt to change into, and a coffee of her own. The brunette had been fuming; she had ignored the blonde’s offer and stalked off, muttering expletives under her breath.

And so those are her options. Bother Elsa again, or attempt to persuade Regina into letting her sleep in her dorm. Grumbling, she walks left and comes to a stand outside Regina’s door. 108. Tentatively, she raises a hand and knocks at the door. She can only hope she gets an answer, for it’s midnight already. (She’d been in the library studying for a test she has tomorrow).

It seems Regina is awake, because she hears angry footsteps behind the door, and then it’s being flung open, revealing a pissed looking brunette. Emma finds it hard to take her seriously in her cute purple flannel pyjamas and her bunny slippers. The combo don’t exactly scream ‘scary’.

“ _You_ ,” Regina hisses. “What do you want? Here to spill some more coffee?”

Emma senses that the brunette is extremely angry at being woken up, and she feels a sudden pang of guilt. “No, I came to ask you if...” the blonde trails off, realising that Regina is likely to refuse her plea to sleep on her couch. Oh well, she’s here now and she can’t just leave mid-sentence.

“Well spit it out,” Regina huffs impatiently, tapping her foot on the floor.

“I’m locked out of my room and I came to ask if I could sleep on your couch,” Emma blurts, all in one go. The brunette stares at her curiously for a minute, then frowns.

“Why are you asking me? Why don’t you go to Icicle over there?” She snaps, leaning on the door frame. A mask of boredom falls over her face, rendering it emotionless.

“Icicle? Who’s—Oh, Elsa. No I can’t. I’ve already bothered her six times with this,” Emma says, a slight whine to her tone. She’s fucking tired and just wants to go to bed if she’s completely honest but here she is arguing with a moody bitch over sleeping on her couch.

“So? Ask her once more. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.” Regina’s words sound like they have a double meaning, but Emma’s too tired to try and work it out, so she doesn’t.

“No, I’m asking you. Please. I’m tired and I have a test tomorrow. I’ll even sleep on the floor.” Emma yawns as if to prove her point, and Regina purses her lips.

“Fine. Get in,” she says, opening the door wider to let the blonde in.”

“Thank you so much,” Emma says straight away, smiling gratefully. “Seriously, thank you. I’ll buy you breakfast to make up for it,” she offers casually. It’s only after she’s said it that she realises it sounds like she’s asking Regina out.

“You will buy me nothing,” the brunette replies, walking into her kitchen and pulling out two mugs.

“Um, okay.” Emma isn’t sure whether she’s upset or relieved at the answer she received. Perhaps it’s best not to think about it. “Where do you want me to sleep?”

“The couch,” Regina says over her shoulder, her back to Emma as she roots around in the cupboards.

“You sure? I can take the floor if you—“

“Stop arguing. Go and wait over there,” the brunette orders and Emma shuts her mouth and does as she’s told for once.

Minutes later, Regina walks in clutching two mugs. Silently, she pushes one into Emma’s hands, immediately breaking the brief eye contact they shared. The blonde looks down as sees what she guesses is hot chocolate, topped with whipped cream and a sprinkle of cinnamon.

Emma looks up at Regina, shocked. “How did you know?”

“Know what?” The brunette doesn’t dare to look at her, and instead focuses on sipping at her herbal tea.

“How I like my hot chocolate,” Emma asks, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. No one knows about the little cinnamon quirk of hers except the coffee shop down the road.

“Now is not the time to be asking questions. Wait here while I fetch some blankets.” Regina abruptly turns on her heel and stalks off, leaving Emma standing a little open-mouthed by the couch. It’s all a bit suspicious if you ask her.

Minutes later, Regina returns holding four blankets and three pillows. She pushes Emma out of the way and begins to make up the couch like a bed. A blanket is laid as a sheet, two as a duvet, and a fourth covering the three pillows.

What’s even more shocking than the hot chocolate, is that Regina seems to know how she likes her bed when she sleeps. That’s just weird.

“How the hell do you know how I like my bed?”

“What? Do you? Oh, I just did it how I thought you may like it,” Regina says, avoiding eye contact once more. Emma’s lie detector pings madly, but she says nothing. She wonders exactly how much the brunette knows about her. Clearly more than she wants to let on.

Emma says nothing, and let’s Reina faff around making the bed look nice. “Regina, it’s fine,” she says after watching the brunette tuck in the corners of the blanket like a sheet. “I was happy to sleep on the floor, so anything better is just fine.”

The brunette stands back looking sheepish, and turns away immediately to hide her deepening blush. She clears her throat, then looks at Emma briefly. “Sweet dreams.”

And then she’s gone, padding through her dorm and into her bedroom. Emma stares after her, thoroughly intrigued.

Shrugging, she kicks off her shoes, pulls off her jeans and slips into the expertly made makeshift bed. It’s possibly more comfortable than her own bed, and she feels sleep tugging at her mind straight away.

* * *

Emma wakes abruptly, her mind muddled and confused as to where she is. When she opens her eyes, she sees a stack of pancakes sitting on the coffee table, and a note beside them.

Yawning sleepily, she reaches for the note and squints to try and read it. The writing is elegant and cursive and so very different from her messy spider scrawl.

 _Emma,_  
_My class started early so I had to leave. I made pancakes. Your exam is at 1PM, don’t forget it.  
Regina_

Despite the shortness of the note, an underlying fondness is written between the lines, and Emma can’t help the huge smile that overtakes her face.


	30. babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #30:  
> i kept getting harassed by some creepy person as i was studying and they’re picking up on my ‘fuck off vibes’ and i started to actually get scared and then you put a coffee in front of my face and called me babe and scared them away thank you please let me buy you a new one

“Regina, come on, you know you want to date me,” Robin insists, leering in her face. The brunette looks away uncomfortably, wrinkling her nose at the smell of his breath.

She’d been studying peacefully in the library, planning an essay for her English class, when he’d come over. He’d started up a casual conversation, ignoring her when she’d him to leave, and now he just won’t go away.

“No I don’t Robin, leave. I’m trying to study,” Regina insists, pushing him away as he tries to get closer to her. He pushes back, attempting to bring himself even closer.

The brunette begins to panic; she hates this feeling. It feels like he’s going to do something to her; what that something is, she doesn’t know. He’s physically stronger than her, and could easily beat her in a fight.

“Regina,” he starts forcefully, placing a hand on her arm. She flinches back violently at the touch, recoiling into herself. Robin looks mildly affronted, and takes a small step back.

He’s just about to step forward when Regina feels an arm slip round her shoulders, and a warm body next to her. “Hey babe, I brought you coffee.” A steaming cup of coffee is placed on the table next to her textbook, and the hand on her shoulder squeezes gently.

Tilting her head upwards, Regina sees a gorgeous girl glaring at Robin. She has no idea who her blonde saviour is, but she’s more than glad they stepped in to help her. Robin scurries away at the sharp glare, and the blonde sits down on the chair next to her.

“You okay?” She asks, concern lacing her tone. “You looked kinda freaked out so I thought it would be best to jump in.” The girl looks nervous for a second, before she wipes it away and smiles charmingly.

“Thank you, I really appreciate it,” Regina says gratefully, the relief evident in her tone. Emma smiles, as though she’s also relieved she hadn’t misjudged the situation.

“No problem. I’m Emma by the way,” the blonde says, holding out a hand for Regina to shake. The brunette reaches out and grasps it, shaking firmly as she allows a small smile to grace her lips.

“Regina,” she replies, releasing Emma’s hand. “Care to join me for a coffee?”


	31. betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #31:  
> i come to the library every week to ‘study’ but really i’m just watching netflix over your shoulder and i’m really invested in this series and the day we’re supposed to be watching the season finale together you’re not there and i??? feel personally betrayed???”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for slow update. i’ve been busy and kinda depressed lately so haven’t been motivated to write.

Emma is woken by a sharp rapping on her dorm door, followed by a pause, and then three more hard knocks. Groggily, she sits up in bed, trying not to throw up as she peels back the covers and slides out.

She looks a mess, she knows, but she‘s ill, and that’s a good enough excuse. Grimacing at herself in the mirror as she passes, she continues to the door.

The blonde opens it slowly, squinting against the bright light she’s met with; her dark room is much nicer. A girl is standing there, arms folded, brows furrowed.

“You left me! I thought we had a thing going on! You didn’t come. You stood me up,” the girl half-yells, her expression half hurt half hungry. Emma frowns, her sleep-muddled mind unable to process what the girl is talking about.

She’s seen her before, around the campus, and thought she was drop-dead gorgeous, but they’d never spoken. “What?” Emma mumbles, yawning tiredly.

The brunette sighs, worry filling her eyes as she takes in the sight of the blonde properly. “The library. You didn’t come. We were meant to watch the Dynasty finale together,” she explains softly, a hint of betrayal in her voice.

“What?” Emma watches Dynasty once a week on a Thursday in the library when she’s meant to be studying. Regina also studies in the library that day; she sits at the table behind Emma. The blonde hadn’t realised the girl had been watching over her shoulder the entire time. And without the volume? Man, that’s a crime. At least she’d had subtitles on.

“We’ve watched the whole season together, and today you didn’t turn up. I felt betrayed,” the brunette says, cracking a small smile. Emma grins, despite her rolling stomach and spinning head.

“I’m ill,” she croaks, swaying on her feet as a wave of nausea overtakes her.

“Come on, follow me.” Regina marches into Emma’s room, walking to the kitchen area where she pulls out a mug and starts opening and closing cupboards. “Where’s all your food?”

Emma shrugs guiltily. She doesn’t eat much anyway, but she tends to buy breakfast bars here and there when she can. She doesn’t have much money either.

“Right, go to bed. I’ll be back,” Regina instructs, scanning her eyes over Emma’s lanky but lean frame.

And with that, she strides out, the door clicking shut behind her. Emma stares after her, her mind whirring. They’ve never even spoken before, and here Regina is, ordering her around like they’ve been friends forever.

Pushing it from her mind, the blonde shuffles back to her bed, falling onto it sleepily. She wraps the covers round her body and snuggles down, closing her eyes and smiling to herself.

* * *

Regina attempts to open the dorm door, rolling her eyes when she finds it unlocked. She pushes it open and wanders into the dorm, the room dark and silent.

She heads straight for the kitchen, and pulls out ingredients before goes about preparing some soup. Once done, she cuts a slice of fresh bread from the loaf she’d bought. She places the bowl and plate on a tray, along with a mug of steaming herbal tea.

When she gets to Emma’s room, she finds the blonde bundled up in bed, tucked up into a foetal position. She looks adorable, her nose tinged red from sniffling, her pale hair falling effortlessly around her face.

Placing the tray by the bed, Regina shakes Emma gently. “Wake up,” she whispers softly, prodding the girl’s cheek till she stirs.

“Gina?” Emma mumbles rolling over so the covers fall off her body a bit. Regina shakes her once more, effectively waking her up.

“I made you soup and tea,” the brunette says as soon as the blonde’s she’s open. She gestures for Emma to move over, and she does so silently. When Regina looks over at the girl, she sees tears dripping down pale cheeks.

“No one has ever taken care of me before,” Emma explains quietly before Regina can ask. She wipes the tears away silently and gratefully accepts the tray onto her lap that the brunette hands her.

“Well, I’m here now. Eat this. We can watch Dynasty here,” Regina slips into bed beside Emma and grabs the TV remote, beginning to flick through till she finds Netflix. The petite girl acts as though she’s known Emma her whole life; it makes it less awkward, and more comfortable for the both of them.

“I’m ill, you don’t want my germs,” Emma protests weakly as Regina tucks a blanket under her arms and hands her a shiny spoon that’s definitely not hers.

“I’ll be fine.” The concern is waved off by a flick of the brunette’s wrist, and so Emma doesn’t say anything further.

As the season finale begins, Emma allows herself to snuggle a little into Regina’s warm body. The brunette smiles. Well this turned out better than she’d expected.


	32. nooo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #32:  
> imagine emma always makes self-deprecating humour and regina always goes “noooo…” softly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: self-deprecating humour. brief mention of suicide and anxiety.

**i.**  
They’re all out for drinks at the Rabbit Hole. ‘All’, meaning Emma, Regina, Ruby, Belle, Kathryn, and, of course, Snow. They all have glasses of wine sitting on the table in front of them, and everyone is a little loose-lipped.

The conversation, of course, turns to relationships. “I just want someone to love me,” Kathryn groans, taking a large gulp of her wine.

“Get yourself a girl that can do both,” Ruby suggests, winking. Her raging crush on the middle-aged blonde is extremely obvious to just about everyone except Kathryn. Which is great.

“Or get yourself a girl that can do neither,” Snow pipes up, her words slurring together, a lazy grin stretched across her lips.

“Oh, my time to shine,” Emma mumbles into her glass as she takes another sip of her wine. Regina hears her, even over the music (she has weirdly good hearing) and turns to frown at the sheriff.

“Nooo,” she whispers, wishing she could pull Emma into her and kiss her worries away.

 **ii.**  
When they first begin dating, Emma is very shy. Regina’s used to it, since the blonde has been this way since they met. The brunette isn’t sure why, but it concerns her at times.

It all makes sense one day, when she goes into work to find a folded note on her desk, her name written in Emma’s familiar chicken scratch on the front.

Frowning, she picks it up and unfolds it. There’s a title at the top in big lettering — ‘ _Perks of Dating Me_ ’, followed by a list of just three things.

 _1\. You don’t need to worry about long term commitment because I’m probably going to kill myself soon anyway._  
_2\. I won’t annoy you by talking too much because I have crippling social anxiety and struggle to string sentences together without having a nervous breakdown.  
3\. I’ll send you obscure memes that I find on those unpopular Facebook meme pages._

The list makes Regina bring a hand to her heart, tears threatening to prick at the corners of her eyes. She can’t tell if it’s a self-deprecating attempt at humour, or whether the blonde is being serious.

“Nooo,” she mutters to herself softly, folding the note up and putting it in her bag. Time to find out, she thinks as she strides from her office.

 **iii.**  
Regina walks into the station holding a bag of Granny’s takeout, her eyes scanning the room for Emma. Her wife isn’t there, frustratingly, but she sits down at her desk anyway to wait. She hasn’t seen the blonde all day and she wants to have lunch with her.

It’s then that she notices the new mug sat upon Emma’s desk. She frowns as she reads it, hating that her wife is so self-deprecating. No matter how many times she reassures her, the supposed humour makes a return.

Footsteps sound behind her, and she turns in the chair to face Emma, who‘s now standing in the entrance of the room. The blonde freezes, slight panic beginning to rise inside her. _Regina must have seen the mug. Oh shit. Why didn’t I think before I bought it?_

“Emma, why do you have a mug that says ‘ _I am the human equivalent of a typo_ ’ on it?” Regina demands, softly but firmly.

“Because I am?” Emma tries, shrugging guiltily. Regina stares at her, mocha eyes shining with sadness, and the blonde can’t help the aching in the pit of her stomach that follows.

“Nooo, you’re not,” the brunette assures, standing and pulling her wife into a tight hug.

 **iv.**  
“Emma Swan! Why didn’t you put out the garbage this morning?!” Regina demands, marching into the living room where Emma is sat, watching TV. She glares angrily at her wife, who turns to face her guiltily.

“It’s garbage day?” Emma scrunches her nose up adorably, and Regina has to fight to keep her angry mask in place.

“Yes, you know this,” Regina huffs, rolling her eyes and folding her arms.

“I can’t believe they made a day dedicated to me,” Emma whispers, supposedly to herself, but the words are loud enough for the brunette to hear.

Her frustration dissipates in a flash, and she moves towards her wife. “Nooo,” she mumbles softly, cupping Emma’s cheeks and placing a tender kiss on her lips.

 **v.**  
“Emma, come to bed,” Regina whines, staring at where her wife is sat on the couch, writing a report. “You can do that tomorrow.”

“It is tomorrow,” Emma says softly, staring at the clock. She’d forgotten to do the paperwork for Regina yesterday, and, after a small mental breakdown, she’d sat down at 11PM, determined to finish it.

“You can do it later,” the brunette says, hating that her wife won’t listen to reason. She supposes it’s her fault; she’s the one who complained about not receiving the work on time.

“No,” Emma says stubbornly, continuing to fill out the form, hunched over the coffee table.

“You’re going to hate yourself in the morning if you stay up late,” Regina tries, leaning against the doorframe as she pulls her robe around her body tightly.

“Jokes on you, I’m going to hate myself in the morning no matter what,” Emma laughs, a hint of sadness underneath the humour.

“Nooo,” Regina whines, padding into the living room. She hates the blonde’s self-deprecating humour with a passion, but it never seems to stop. All she can do is remind her that she’s loved, and that she’s perfect as she is.


	33. call me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #33:  
> i wasn’t paying attention and i ran into you but i looked up as i did and accidentally kissed your cheek, i’m so sorry

“Shit shit shit,” Emma mumbles as she runs through the corridor, clutching her bag strap to prevent it falling off her shoulder. She’s late to class, as she always is, and she has AP History which happens to be on the other side of the school. So her day is going just _great_ so far.

Of course she’s not looking where she’s going as she turns the corner; she’s staring at her phone, attempting to shakily respond to Ruby’s message as she runs. It’s as she smacks into something, _someone_ , that she whips her head up.

And it’s just her luck that her lips collide into the person’s cheek — god it’s _so soft_ — as she does so. It’s technically her fault, since she’s the one who hadn’t been paying attention. She studiously avoids eye contact as she steps back and clears her throat.

“Well?” The person, now clearly a girl, asks, as though she’s waiting for an apology. Emma supposes she should apologise, so she awkwardly turns her head to look at the girl.

The blonde really isn’t prepared for how gorgeous she is, all silky dark hair and smoky eyelids. Her cherry red lips purse as she stares her up and down, and Emma squirms a little under the scrutiny.

“I’m so sorry,” Emma begins, recognising the brunette before her as Regina Mills, Queen Bee. Of course she’d be the one to run into her, and kiss her cheek of all things. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“No shit,” Regina says, feigning shock. “Watch out next time,” she warns, casting her eyes up and down Emma’s body.

The blonde can’t help the blush that rises to her cheeks, and she looks away, feeling a little uncomfortable. “I will. Again, I’m—“

“You’re sorry, yes,” Regina interjects, finishing her sentence for her. “I have to get to class. Call me.” The brunette thrusts a slip of paper into Emma’s hand and stalks off, hips swaying as she does so.

Emma stares after her, too stunned to move. _Regina Mills gave me her number?! What kind of dream am I in?_


	34. gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #34:  
> you just screamed ‘how am i not gay when someone like that exists?’ while pointing at me

“Emma, are you gay?” Belle asks, narrowing her eyes at the sheriff, who’s currently staring across the diner at Regina.

“Huh? What?” Emma whips her head round to face the redhead, squinting as she tries to remember what Belle asked.

Belle is giving Ruby a hand, since their other waitress is off sick, and the librarian has been watching Emma watch Regina sitting with Henry for over an hour now.

“I said, are you gay?” Belle repeats, nodding her head towards Regina as she speaks. “You can’t take your eyes off her.”

“I don’t have a crush on Regina,” Emma begins, holding up her hands in defence.

“She does,” Ruby chimes as she glides past with a customer’s order. The sheriff glares at the lanky brunette’s back as she moves away.

“I don’t,” the blonde insists, her voice turning to a whine.

“So you’re not gay?” Belle stares at her, confused.

“No, I am, but I don’t—“

“What’s this about you being gay, Emma?” Snow pipes up, suddenly appearing next to her daughter. Emma flinches in shock at the sudden noise and turns to her mother with wide eyes.

“Why does everyone keep asking me?!” She exclaims, throwing her hands up in defeat. She knows Regina is watching her curiously, she’s half shouting for Christ’s sake.

“Honey, it’s okay if you are,” Snow assures, placing a supposedly comforting hand on her daughter’s arm.

“How am I not gay when someone like that exists?!” Emma explodes, standing up from her seat at the bar while gesturing wildly in Regina’s direction.

The Mayor stands abruptly and marches forwards where Emma is standing, a little shocked at her own outburst. She grabs the blonde by the arm and spins her round, a determined look on her face.

Wasting no time, Regina grabs the back of Emma’s neck and slams their lips together, uncaring about the extremely public show of... affection. If intense making out could be called affection.

The cheers that erupted from the town’s citizens fell deaf ears, for the only thing Regina and Emma could here was the sound of each other’s soft moans as they kissed.


	35. dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #35:  
> you’re the understudy for the person i’m supposed to kiss in this play and i don’t even know your name but now we have to make out in front of an entire audience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the scene from the play is written in italics.

“What do you mean Jasmine isn’t here?!” Emma exclaims, gesticulating wildly with her hands as she speaks. She’s a theatre kid; everything she does is dramatic.

“She’s ill, she can’t make it,” Mrs Cream repeats, frowning down at her clipboard.

“But I practised with Jasmine! Now I have to kiss a total stranger,” Emma huffs looking down at the scripted scene.

“Regina Mills is taking her place.” And with no further explanation, the drama teacher stalks off in the another direction.

Emma stares after her, wondering who the fuck Regina Mills is. She swivels round and scans the backstage area, searching for someone dressed in the costume Jasmine is supposed to be wearing.

She spots her sat at a dressing table, one of the makeup artists hovering over her. The blonde stalks over, needing see who the fuck she’s expected to kiss.

 _Well_.

Emma didn’t quite realise Regina was so attractive, and, while she won’t admit it to anyone, _ever_ , her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the brunette.

“Regina Mills?” She asks, raising an eyebrow as she approaches. The girl nods slightly, trying to keep her face still as Abigail paints her face with makeup. “Do you know the lines?”

“Of course I know the lines,” Regina says with a small huff, looking at Emma in the mirror. Emma doesn’t like the minuscule smug smile she detects on the girl’s face, and she glares at the brunette’s reflection.

“Good. We should practise,” Emma tells her before turning and marching off in search of Ruby. She just has to tell her about this inconvenient change of plan.

* * *

“Ruby! Guess what?!” Emma begins, her voice dropping to a loud whisper.

“What?”

“Jasmine is ill. I’ve got Regina Mills as the understudy,” she says, rolling her eyes.

“Ooh fun,” Ruby deadpans, sensing her best friend’s annoyance.

Regina is a girl no one can quite work out. She’s extremely clever, but she’s quiet. Around the few friends she has, she’s loud and bubbly, but then appears shy to everyone else. She acts, and she’s _good_ , one of the best in the year, even, but doesn’t audition for any of the main roles.

In short, it’s weird and Emma _hates_ it. She hates that she doesn’t know, hates that she can’t figure the girl out.

* * *

Emma’s sitting in the cafeteria on the set, in full acting mode. She’s playing Haleigh, a sporty lesbian (who’s literally her in real life) who’s just been dared by her friends — Ruby as Lisa, Ashley as Meghan, and Belle as Clara — to kiss Roni (the school punk).

_“Do I have to?” Haleigh whines, jutting out her bottom lip as she glances over at where Roni is sat alone, headphones firmly over her ears._

_“What, too scared?” Lisa mocks, laughing at her best friend. Haleigh glares at her, and begins to rise from her seat, not wanting to be called a coward._

_She makes her way over to Roni, knowing her friends are staring at her as she does so. Swallowing her nerves, she sits down next to the girl. The short-haired brunette turns to face her, one eyebrow raised._

_Her headphones are yanked off her head, and she places the burger in her hand back on her plate. “What do you want?” She asks, knowing Haleigh wouldn’t have come for a ‘friendly chat’._

_“I’m going to be honest with you here Roni. My friends have dared me to make out with you, and if I don’t, I’m going to look like a coward. I know you hate me but please can you go along with this?” It’s not often that Haleigh pleads, in fact, it’s_ never _, but needs must._

_Roni smirks, and smiles smugly. “The mighty Haleigh Walters, finally begging for something,” she sneers, and Haleigh’s hopeful expression falls._

_“Look, I just need you to do this. I’ll pay you. I’ll do whatever. What do you want? Name it and you can have it,” Haleigh offers, getting desperate. She can feel eyes on her back, and she’s conscious of how long this is taking. But, she’s a good person, and she didn’t just want to force herself upon Roni with no explanation._

_“I want a date.” The brunette glances down for a second, avoiding eye contact as she asks the question._

_“With who?”_

_“You,” she says quietly, seeming almost nervous. It’s weird, because it’s not the Roni Haleigh knows._

_“Me?” The athletic blonde splutters, baffled at why the petite girl would ask for such a thing. Haleigh is hyper aware that Roni is most certainly a raging lesbian, as is she, but she never expected for her to want a date from her._ Does Roni even date? It is weird, isn’t it? But is it?

_“Yes,” Roni says calmly, still looking away, but her voice doesn’t shake, and that’s something._

_“Okay, fine,” Hayleigh agrees. She needs this kiss, and frankly she’s just about willing to do anything for it._

_“Really?” Roni seems shocked, and catches Haleigh’s eye as she looks up. The tall blonde is surprised to see genuine happiness shining in those dark, mysterious eyes._

_“Yeah.” Haleigh really isn’t sure it’s worth it but Roni is hot and she’s gay and she may have a small crush on her that’s really not relevant._

_“You either secretly like me or you really want this kiss,” Roni quips, and Haleigh laughs nervously. She has no idea how to respond, because both are completely accurate._

_“I—“_

_“Don’t answer that. I don’t want to know.”_

_“Okay,” the blonde says thankfully, glad she doesn’t_ _have to respond to that awkward statement._

_“So do you wanna kiss me or what?” Haleigh senses that Roni means more ‘why haven’t you kissed me yet’ rather than what she actually said, but it’s okay because her lips look extremely soft and she really wants to kiss them now._

_“Shut up,” Haleigh mumbles as she swings a leg over the bench seat so she’s straddling it. She inches closer to Roni and wraps an arm around the brunette’s neck, revelling in the musky scent of the girl before her. Roni doesn’t wait, and pushes her lips onto Haleigh’s._

And then Emma is breaking out of character, and she’s no longer Haleigh. She’s now herself, putting everything she has into the kiss. Moments later, she senses Regina break out too, because their kiss isn’t meant to be as long as it’s becoming, but honestly Regina is such a good kisser Emma doesn’t care.

When they finally break apart after a few minutes too many, they both slip back into character.

And then they’re Haleigh and Roni once more.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please show some love if you enjoyed!
> 
> you can follow me on social media:  
> twitter — @galaxyparrilla  
> tumblr — thequeenssheriff & hecvtee
> 
> thank you!!


End file.
